Quand les cicatrices saignent
by MelleMau
Summary: Bella rééducatrice se voit administrer un nouveau patient, atteint autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Mais comment vivra-t-elle le fait qu'elle devra s'occuper de celui qui l'a le plus blessé intérieurement ? Les blessures les plus graves ne sont-elles pas celles du cœur ? Quand un coeur plein d'amour mais brisé rencontre un coeur de pierre
1. Prologue

_********__Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie l'histoire est de moi! ^^_

_**La cinglé que je suis et qui n'a pas assez de travail ces temps si se lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction! Oui oui vous avez bien entendus! Mais j'ai cette idée depuis un moment et je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que je l'écrive mdr. Donc voici un petit prologue histoire de vous mettre dans le bain ^^ Par contre je tiens à préciser que comme vous avez pus le voir dans le résumé l'histoire ne se passe pas au lycée! Les persos sont adultes et ont un travail! Le prologue se déroule donc plusieurs années avant. **_

_**Donc je ne vous embete pas plus et je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Prologue (10 ans plus tôt.)**_

**POV BELLA**

Ce jour-là lorsque j'entrais dans la cafeteria je mourrais littéralement de chaud. Et pourtant j'habitais à Forks. Etrange me direz-vous. Car lorsque l'on connait un peu cette ville on se rend rapidement compte que la pluie et son meilleur allié et qu'il l'accompagne pratiquement tout au loin de l'année. Mais en ce moi de juin les températures étaient plutôt bonnes, voir excellente pour Forks. Alors pas étonnant que je mourrais de chaud avec l'énorme sweat-shirt que j'avais enfilé aujourd'hui. Il n'était pour autant pas envisageable pour moi de le retirer et d'être simplement vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt à la vue de tous, je préférais encore mourir de chaud.

J'attrapais un plateau lorsqu'une grande blonde me bouscula et prit place devant moi dans la file, prenant ainsi ma place. Une de plus, génial… Ma journée n'était pas assez nulle pour le moment. Je fis ce que je faisais habituellement dans ce genre de situation, c'est-à-dire, rien ! Je me contentais de baisser la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard ou celui de l'un de ses acolytes et m'attirer des ennuis. Et attendis que mon tour vienne. J'étais venue à la cafeteria dans les premiers de la file et j'étais relégué à la dernière place. Même le club d'échec m'avait dépassé. Courage Bella, plus que quelques jours puis tu auras définitivement la paix et tes années lycées seront oubliées et derrières toi.

Je finis par charger mon plateau d'une bouteille d'eau, d'une assiette de pates blanche et d'une pomme. Mais le plus dure était encore à faire. Car je devais encore rejoindre ma place, qui m'était désormais on pouvait dire attitré. Une table au fond de la salle, complétement reculé dans l'ombre. Mais pour cela il fallait que je traverse la cantine et que je passe par conséquent devant eux. Comme chaque jour je sentis la même angoisse monter en moi. Mon corps se mit à légèrement trembler, mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'une bille amère était coincée dans ma gorge. Courage Bella, tu peux le faire, tu le fais depuis quatre ans maintenant. A mon grand malheur d'ailleurs. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me mis à avancer. Mon regard était posté sur mes chaussures, pour éviter que ma maladresse légendaire ne fasse qu'aggraver le moment, mais surtout pour ne pas croiser un seul de leur regard. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ils ne me verraient pas. Je faillis rire de ma bêtise, enfin ça aurait plutôt ressemblé à un rire sarcastique.

Comment auraient-ils pu passer un repas normal dans la joie et la bonne humeur en oubliant Hippo ? Impossible !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, je passais devant la ô majestueuse table de l'élite du lycée ! Composé de l'équipe de football et des cheerleaders. Plus cliché vous avez ?

Puis _cette_ voix s'éleva. Une voix que j'avais tellement l'habitude d'entendre et qui désormais me filer la gerbe. Ce ténor qui pourrissait littéralement ma vie.

- Regardez ! Hippo est là !

Sa table éclata de rire, alors que j'étais tétanisé sur place incapable de faire le moindre pas. Hippo c'était le charmant surnom qu'ils m'avaient donné. C'était bien évidemment le diminutif de rien d'autre qu'hippopotame. Car dans ce lycée, je n'étais pas Isabella Swan. Non j'étais Hippo, la grosse baudruche parfaite pour les moqueries. La binoclarde première de la classe. Celle qui allait finir surement vieille fille avec une dizaine de chat autour d'elle. La fille que l'on qualifiait de totalement inintéressante et à qui pourtant on donnait chaque jour un peu plus de présence avec les moqueries. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais préféré être l'invisible, la fille oubliée. Celle dont on ne souci pas. Mais le destin avait été cruel, et mon destin se nommait Edward Cullen. Idole du lycée et la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Mon enfer personnel dans le mauvais sens sur terme bien sûr.

- Alors Hippo on essaie de manger équilibré ? Tu sais il va falloir penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas perdre tes trente kilos en trop ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un rire gras envahit la pièce. J'allais reprendre ma marche pour stopper toutes ses railleries, mais l'une des filles prit la parole.

- Aujourd'hui je vais rendre un service à l'Hippo !

Mes mains serraient tellement mon plateau que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches. Mon souffle devint haché, alors que je fermais les paupières entendant les pas de fille se rapprocher de moi. Soudain je sentis un liquide assez épais glisser dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage.

- Tu avais oublié la sauce Hippo ! dit la fille.

Ce ne fut pas seulement la fille, ni la table des populaires qui éclata de rire, mais absolument tout le monde. J'étais recouverte de sauce bolognaise. Je lâchais mon plateau avant de m'enfuir de la cantine en courant, des perles salées commençaient à s'amonceler dans mes yeux. Personne n'avait rien dit, personne ne disait jamais rien…

Je déboulais dans les toilettes pour observer mon reflet qui faisait peine à voir. Mes cheveux, une espèce de paillasse brune était recouverte de sauce, ainsi que ma peau imparfaite recouverte à certains endroits de boutons et de points noirs. Je retirais ma grosse paire de lunette, qui m'empêchait de voir correctement, puisque elle était désormais rouge tomate. Ne pouvant affronter mon regard plus longtemps je m'enfermais dans une cabine de toilette pour vider mon plein de larmes. Comme chaque jour passé à Forks High School depuis quatre ans…

Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'Hippo la lycéenne condamnaient aux railleries.

* * *

**Donc voilà le premier jet. Pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas encore écris la suite, j'ai l'idée en tête mais je me suis dis. Si ça ne plait pas au moins je n'aurais pas perdue trop de temps. ^^ **

**Donc si je vois que ça plait je continue, sinon je stoppe! :) Voilà. **

**Donc es-ce que ça vous plait? ^^ **


	2. Un nouveau patient

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi! ^^**_

Salut, salut la compagnie ^^ J'ai été assez surprise que le prologue vous plaise, j'en suis ravie en tout cas ! Je n'espère qu'une chose c'est que la suite vous plaise tout autant. Donc voici le tout premier chapitre. On y retrouve quelques-uns des principaux protagonistes de Twilight. C'est-à-dire Edward, Tanya, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle, Victoria, Emmett et Jacob. Reste à savoir qui fait quoi dans toute cette histoire. C'est une histoire assez sombre qui à mon avis va s'étaler, si elle plait, sur beaucoup de chapitre ! ^^ Enfin je l'espere en tout cas.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je n'y connais rien en médecine ! Oui je n'y connais rien mais j'écris une fiction dessus ! x) Je suis bizarre que voulez-vous mdr !

PS : JE RECHERCHE UNE BETA ! S'il y a des intéressés, laissez-moi une review ! ^^

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

Lucie : Merci ! ^^ Voici la suite ! ^^

Guest : Eh bien voilà la suite ! ^^ Merci

Nicky : Merci ! Bises ! ^^

Beatrice : Merci ^^

Marie : Merci ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! ^^

Fan de twa : J'espere que ce premier chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! Merci ^^

Anonyme : Merci ^^

Sabee : Voici la suite ! ^^ Un peu plus d'une semaine après ! Pas trop long j'espère mdr ^^ merci

Ines : Je ne suis pas une pro des résumés, pour ma part je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. Honnêtement je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre ! Pour Bella et bien tu auras à la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Bisous et merci ^^

Rc : Oui oui un ténor mdr ! Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci bisous ^^

Bonne lectures à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**POV EDWARD**

Tanya se tenait devant moi le visage strié de larmes. Je n'éprouvais pas de tristesse face à cela, pas du tout… En fait seulement de la pitié. Je m'en voulais un peu, certes. Après tout c'est à cause de moi qu'elle pleurait. J'étais la cause de ses larmes la majorité du temps depuis cinq ans. Mais elle finissait toujours par se calmer et revenir à la raison. A quoi bon pleurer ou crier, elle était dépendante de moi. J'étais assis négligemment sur le canapé du salon, alors qu'elle pépiait devant moi. Je sentais la rage s'écouler d'elle, mais j'en avais cure.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins Edward !

Je relevais les yeux, presque embêté qu'elle m'ait coupé. Son visage semblait meurtri, ses yeux vides, elle avait l'air tellement fatigué. Il était bien loin le temps de la belle Tanya, toute pimpante que j'avais connue et épousé. Cette belle blonde élancé, qui n'avait peur de rien, et qui térassait tout le monde de son regard givrant.

- J'en ai assez ! Tu comprends ça au moins !

Devant mon manque de réaction elle se mit à trembler de rage, elle lança le vase que sa tante nous avait offert à Noel. Tant mieux une horreur de moins dans l'appartement. Je sourcillais, commençant à être agacé par son comportement.

- Tu me fatigues Tanya j'ai eu une longue et éprouvante journée de travail, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sautes dessus dès que je rentre.

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de me pointer violement du doigt.

- Je te demande pardon ? Moi je te fatigue ? Es-ce que c'est toi qui supporte tout cela ? Elle a encore téléphoné tout à l'heure ! Elle ose téléphoner chez nous ! Elle veut prendre la chambre d'ami peut-être ? Ou bien je lui laisse ma place dans le lit conjugale si c'est mieux pour elle.

Devant mon manque de réaction elle soupira, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil devant moi. De toute manière, que voulait-elle que je réponde à ça. Elle cloua alors le sujet.

- J'ai trop enduré, je n'en peux plus Edward. C'est terminé, je pars.

Je ne fus pas secoué par ses paroles, je n'y croyais pas de toute manière. Elle finirait par revenir. Elles revenaient toutes. Je me retins de rouler des yeux. Je me levais brusquement, alors qu'elle braquait ses yeux bleu limpide sur moi.

- Je vais chercher un dossier au bureau. Je te laisse réfléchir aux bêtises que tu dis.

Elle ne répondit pas alors que je passais la porte, la clé de ma rutilante Volvo en main. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, Victoria devait m'attendre. Je pris l'ascenseur du luxueux appartement où je logeais à Seattle pour rejoindre le parking en sous-sol. Je démarrais rapidement, montant le son de la radio à fond. A cette heure-ci de la journée, il y avait du monde. Beaucoup rentrait du travail ou s'y rendait, la circulation était donc dense. Mon portable se mit à sonner, je baissais la musique et répondis.

-Allo !

_-Eddy chérie c'est Vicky._

Je lâchais un grognement devant le stupide surnom dont elle venait de m'affubler. Eddy chérie !

-Je suis sur la route !

_-Je t'attends chez moi ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle ne m'avait pas manqué du tout.

_Ouais à tout de suite ! _

Sans attendre si elle avait encore quelque chose à dire, je lui raccrochais au nez. Je n'avais pas plus de temps à perdre avec elle. J'arrivais rapidement devant son bâtiment, rien d'aussi luxueux que chez moi. C'était assez modeste. Je fermais la voiture et la rejoignais chez elle. Elle m'attendait, ayant juste enfilé un peignoir de soie noir. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention que cela. J'étais habitué à ses tenues follement vulgaire et pas du tout sexy, mais enfin bon j'étais un mec comme un autre. Je ne résistais pas au plaisir de la chair qu'il s'agisse de ma femme ou non. Victoria était la secrétaire du bureau d'avocat dont j'avais hérité à la mort de mon grand-père.

Je lançais ma veste sur le fauteuil du salon, balançais mes chaussures. Je m'apprêtais à retirer le reste, mais la main de Victoria me bloqua.

- Laisse-moi te retirer tout cela mon chou !

Mon chou ! Quelle horreur ! Mais je ne dis rien et la laissais me déshabiller, ses mains glacées parcouraient mon corps avec empressement. J'enlevais son peignoir de soie, avant de la pousser sans ménagement sur le canapé. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, c'était sauvage presque animal. On corps passa au-dessus du sien, la surplombant alors que mes lèvres mordillais la peau de son coup. Je lui enlevais ses derniers sous-vêtements, alors que ses mains attrapaient ma verge tendue. Elle inversa rapidement nos positions et la prit dans sa bouche, je me détendis aussitôt et ne cherchais pas à me retenir et je me lâchais dans sa bouche. Je me retirais d'elle, alors qu'elle s'essuyait rapidement la bouche, elle me lança un regard qu'elle voulait sensuel avant de frictionner une nouvelle fois mon membre dur.

Victoria était une très belle femme, une tentatrice, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop mince à mon gout. J'aimais les femmes avec des formes. J'attrapais l'un de ses seins avant de le cajoler avec ma bouche, le mordillant et le léchant me contentant de ses gémissements. J'aimais qu'une femme gémisse et cris pour moi. Je me replaçais au-dessus d'elle et entrais en elle sans préambule, enchainant les coups de butoirs plus violent les uns que les autres. Elle atteint rapidement l'orgasme et moi non, comme à chaque fois.

Je laissais mon corps retomber lourdement sur elle. Au bout d'une minute je me retirais sèchement d'elle avant de me lever.

Non ne pars pas tout de suite. Reste !

Non ! claquais-je.

Mais Edward !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

Victoria, toi et moi c'est juste du sexe, rien de plus. Et tu le sais pertinemment.

Mais…

Pas de mais !

Je me rhabillais en hâte avant de sortir de l'appartement. J'allais devoir chercher une nouvelle amante docile, Victoria commençait à s'attacher à moi et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec une maitresse collante qui voudrait que je lui fasse des promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je remontais dans ma voiture et repris la route à vitesse grand V. Il fallait que je retrouve Tanya, elle devait c'être un peu calmée. La faire revenir à la raison, ne serait pas bien dur. Je n'avais qu'à lui offrir encore un cadeau hors de prix et lui parler de ma voix suave. Elle ne résistait jamais à mon charme. Comme à chaque fois elle allait passer l'éponge sur mes frasques. Je remis ma musique à fond. Tiens je venais de recevoir un message d'Emmett, surement une nouvelle sur un dossier important. Je me mis à pianoter une réponse, alors que j'allais passer au feu celui-ci devint rouge. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas et passais. Ce fut la plus grave erreur de ma vie.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était à peine vingt-trois heures. Je soupirais, une longue nuit m'attendait encore. J'ouvris le dossier de l'un de mes patients quand ma porte d'ouvrit à la volé. C'était un nouvel infirmier, du nom de Jacob Black, il était très pro et très sympathique aussi.

- Docteur Hale, nous avons besoin de vous. Un homme gravement blessé vient d'arriver !

Ni une, ni deux, je sortis à sa suite. Nous marchâmes au pas de courses alors qu'un groupe se dirigeait vers les blocs opératoires. Un homme était étendu sur le brancard et il avait très mal en point. Je ne pus pas regarder l'ampleur des dégâts plus longtemps, le médecin avec qui j'allais m'occuper du cas se tourna vers moi.

- Docteur Hale ! Nous allons devoir pratiquer une opération tout de suite !

- Emmenez le au bloc 6, préparez le nous arrivons.

Ils se précipitèrent pour préparer le patient, alors que moi et le docteur Hall nous dirigions rapidement derrière eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Accident de la route. Il a grillé un feu rouge, et percuté un autre automobiliste. Il semble qu'il ait surtout prit dans les jambes. Nous avons peur que sa moelle épinière en ait pris un coup et qu'il risque le degré de paralysie 0 **(NDLR : Degré de paralaysie 0= aucune contraction, paralysie totale ou plégie)**.

- Qui est-il ?

L'air de Jasper s'assombrit un peu.

- Edward Cullen.

- Cullen….comme Carlisle Cullen ? demandais-je choqué.

- Oui, Edward est son fils.

Carlisle était un éminent chirurgien qui avait faits une conférence à Seattle il n'y a pas très longtemps, désormais il donnait des cours à l'université de médecine.

Je me nettoyais vigoureusement les mains avec du désinfectant, puis enfiler le nécessaire de ma tenue pour l'opération, terminant par le masque. Avec le temps et après avoir vu des dizaines de cas de ce genre passer, j'avais finis par me dire que l'on finissait toujours par payer ses erreurs de conduites. Ce genre de chauffard qui se croyait tout permis mettant des vies en danger, consciemment ou sous l'effet de l'alcool, terminait bien souvent dans l'un de nos blocs ou directement à la morgue. Rien de très réjouissant en soit.

J'entrais ensuite dans le bloc prête à opérer. Mes mains gantées palpèrent le visage du patient, du moins la partie qui n'était pas recouverte du masque à oxygène. Il avait une très grosse blessure dessus. Je grimaçais, il y avait plein de verre dans l'entaille. Je me tournais de Jasper qui s'occupait de la partie inférieur de l'homme. Il me fit un signe de tête, nous nous étions tout de suite compris.

- Bien j'ai besoin d'une pince de soin.

L'un des deux aides présent avec nous me le passa. Je me mis à retirer méticuleusement le verre présent sur son visage et sans la plaie. Je découvris par la même occasion que la blessure était beaucoup plus profonde que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Elle traversait son visage, partant du bord de l'arcade droite, passant juste en dessous de son nez, traversant le bord de ses lèvres et terminant sa lancée sur sa joue. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance que son œil ne soit pas atteint. Enfin s'il on pouvait appeler cela de la chance. Je désinfectais rapidement et me mis à recoudre, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Une fois que j'eus passé en revue toutes les coupures sur le visage et vérifier que son crane n'avait rien subit, même s'il allait devoir faire un IRM et une batterie de scanner, mon inspection continua sur son torse.

- Mon dieu Jasper regarde.

Son torse étaient parcourus de balafres diverses. Mais deux problèmes se posaient devant nous. D'une part il y avait une grande brulure qui partait de la partie gauche de son cou et se terminait sur son pectoral gauche. A vue d'œil ça devait être une brulure au troisième degré. Mais il avait aussi, une plaie sanguinolente dont il fallait s'occuper tout de suite. J'avais peur que le rein n'ait été touché. Je me mis en action aidé par Jasper. Bien heureusement, le rein n'avait pas été touché. Il allait avoir une grosse cicatrice.

Après une longue opération, nous finîmes par terminer. Le patient était hors de danger, mais il ne s'en sortait pas parfaitement bien. Jasper et moi sortîmes, dehors nous attendait les proches de la famille. Jasper partit avec l'équipe d'infirmier pour amener Edward dans une chambre approprié alors que je m'occupais de la famille. Le docteur Cullen, sa femme, leur autre fils et une belle jeune femme blonde, surement la femme de Edward Cullen.

- Bonsoir, leur dis-je poliment.

- Alors ? me demanda aussitôt madame Cullen.

- Monsieur Cullen est hors de danger, il a néanmoins subit un énorme choc qui n'est pas sans conséquence.

C'est-à-dire ? questionna le docteur Cullen.

- Il a une très grosse cicatrice que le visage, ainsi que plusieurs autres sur le visage. Il a été brulé au troisième degré sur cette partie du cou et du torse. Le derme et l'épiderme ont été atteints, alors il ne retrouva jamais de sensibilité à ces endroits, la brulure risque de virer au brun ou au noir. Mais puisque que c'est peu étendu la greffe de peau n'est pas nécessaire. Le pire reste que monsieur Cullen souffre désormais d'une hémiplégie en homolatéral. C'est-à-dire qu'il a une paralysie de la partie inférieure de son corps.

Madame Cullen éclata en sanglot dans les bras du médecin, je pouvais voir que le reste se retenait à grande peine de pleurer. Le grand brun, surement son frère s'adressa à moi. C'est là que je le remarquais vraiment et que je vis à quel point il était craquant. C'était un grand brun baraqué, au regard chocolat qui vous enivrait. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et gardais un air professionnel.

- C'est définitif ?

- Le docteur Whitlock et moi sommes être intervenu à temps. Il semblerait que ça ne soit que provisoire. Mais nous ne sommes encore certains de rien, il va falloir des tests supplémentaires.

- Bien. Et si jamais il s'avère qu'il pourra recouvrer ses mouvements. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça sera long, les personnes atteintes d'hémiplégie ne mettent jamais la même durée de rétablissement et de récupération. Et nous ne serons jamais certains à 100% qu'il récupère. Mais même si cela varie, nous savons que généralement les adultes ont beaucoup de mal à récupérer leurs mouvements.

Un silence glacial se fit. Avant que le docteur Cullen ne se tourne vers moi.

- Mademoiselle Hale, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Je me réveillais de bonne heure ce jour-là, je travaillais à l'hôpital ce matin. Je pris une douche rapide une fois devant la glace je ne préoccupais pas plus que ça de mon apparence. Je ne me maquillais pas. Ma peau bien que très pale, n'avait plus les affreux boutons d'acné d'autrefois causé par l'adolescence, et à quoi bon faire un effort pour mes yeux alors que j'avais toujours ma paire de rayban wayfarer noire sur le nez. J'attrapais mes cheveux bruns et les rejoignis en une queue de cheval. Pratique et simple voilà les mots qui régentaient mes coiffures. Alice me tuerait pour de telle pensée, ce qui me fit sourire. Pour les vêtements à quoi bon me casser la tête, une fois à l'hôpital je filerais dans les vestiaires pour mettre ma tenue de travail. Alors je mis une paire de jean brut simple et un pull marron. On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple. Durant mon adolescence j'avais beaucoup souffert de mes kilos en trop, maintenant même si j'avais beaucoup perdue, j'assumais totalement mes formes et mes rondeurs. J'avais des hanches, de la poitrine, des fesses, des cuisses, surement pas la taille la plus fine au monde, mais je me sentais mieux dans ma peau. J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac et filais à l'hôpital. Dans ce qu'appelait couramment mon tacot rouge délavé ! Mais j'adorais ma voiture, c'était mon pick-up à moi. Je roulais vers l'hôpital de Seattle en chantonnant la dernière chanson de Pink. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais ce matin, mais la bonne humeur c'était emparée de moi. Pourtant ça allait être une journée parfaitement normale. J'allais m'occuper de mes quelques patients en centre de rééducation à l'hôpital, et puis j'allais surement passé une partie de la soirée avec Alice au téléphone à l'écouter bavasser en riant.

Je partie enfiler ma tenue une simple blouse bleue marine et un pantalon blanc. Alors que j'allais me rendre dans mon service, la silhouette de la chirurgienne Rosalie Hall se dessina devant moi. C'était une femme très gentille et patiente. Elle était devenue l'une de mes plus proches amies depuis que je travaillais dans cet hôpital, depuis donc quatre ans.

- Bonjour Rose !

- Bonjour Bella, monsieur Banner voudrait te voir.

Je me pétrifiais, en lui lançant un regard craintif. Monsieur Banner était le chef de l'hôpital, le grand patron en quelque sorte. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait. Rosalie sourit en voyant mon air.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te veut rien de mal. Il a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Je lui envoyais un sourire pour toute réponse, je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas un mot. Elle me dit au revoir, elle venait de terminer, son harassante nuit et partait pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je lui dis au revoir avant de rejoindre le bureau de monsieur Banner. Je frappais et attendis qu'il me dise d'entrer.

- Bonjour, vous souhaitiez me voir monsieur ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, oui venez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans rechigner.

- Bien mademoiselle Swan j'ai une proposition à vous faire, qui sonne avec promotion.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Une promotion ? Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

- Vraiment monsieur ?

Oui, nous avons opérer hier un patient qui a eu un accident de voiture qui lui a couté une paralysie de la partie inférieur de son corps. En clair il souffre d'une hémiplégie. J'ai longuement discuté avec ses parents, qui souhaitent la meilleure rééducation pour lui. Ils veulent quelqu'un qui s'occupent seulement de lui et qui passe beaucoup de temps avec. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va devenir votre patient personnel. Dans un premier temps il restera à l'hôpital pour se remettre de ses blessures ect. Ensuite il rentrera chez lui. Il semble que depuis peu il vit seul. Ses parents ont également demandé, que le temps de la rééducation vous vous installiez chez lui. Il aura besoin d'aide pour les taches du quotidien, les soins et j'en passe. Bien évidemment votre salaire va connaitre une belle augmentation. Et une fois ce patient rétablis, vos responsabilités au sein de l'hôpital augmenteront et votre salaire ne bougera pas. Vous avez compris ?

J'étais estomaqué, c'était une proposition de rêve. Plus qu'un seul patient, en dehors de l'hôpital, de nouvelles responsabilités, un salaire nettement meilleur. C'était une proposition en or ! Je ne pouvais pas la manquer.

- Oui très bien monsieur Banner !

- Bien vous êtes donc d'accord ?

- Oui j'accepte cette proposition avec joie !

-Bien, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ce document et vous pourrez aller rencontrer votre patient. Il dort encore pour le moment. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je signais en bas de la feuille sans même la lire, et suivis monsieur Banner dans l'hôpital. Il ouvrit la chambre 456 et je découvris deux personnes dans la chambre. Une femme à l'air fatigué, aux cheveux caramel et aux grands yeux verts. Et un homme qui était son exact opposé. Le couple me semblait pourtant très familier, je n'aurais pu remettre un nom sur le visage à l'instant. Monsieur pris donc la parole.

- Mademoiselle Swan je vous présente donc, Monsieur et Madame Cullen, les parents du patient que vous aurez à charge.

Cullen ? Non c'était impossible. Et moi j'étais tétanisé, incapable de bouger, comme ancré au sol. La bouche béate de stupeur devant Edward Cullen. Le bourreau de mon adolescence. Présent là devant moi, il semblait si faible et blessé. Il était la personne qui m'avait fait le plus souffrir au monde, celui qui m'avait fait vivre un enfer et j'allais devoir le sortir du sien ?

* * *

**Donc voilà le premier chapitre ! ^^ J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu… J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster. Et puis après je me suis dis, tant pis lance toi !**

**Je n'ai toujours pas écris la suite, en vérité je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis bloqué dans un vrai dilemme intérieur mdr ! Et puis il faut que je sache si l'histoire plait pour que je la continue !**

**Edward est un sacré connard n'es-ce pas mdr ! Il n'a vraiment pas le beau rôle pour le moment.**

**Pour ce qui est de Tanya elle n'aura pas le rôle dans la méchante cette fois. Je trouve que l'on a caractérise souvent comme la peste, la garce, la méchante..ect Alors qu'au final, elle a un bon fond !**

**Voilà ! Si vous avez des questions supplémentaires n'hésitez pas ! Et laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Ps : je cherche une bisous !**

**Merci pour votre lecture**

**Robisous**

**MelleMau**


	3. Contrat empoisonné

**__****Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi! ^^**

_****__**Disclaimer**_** : La chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par ma nouvelle et génialissime bêta **Nobody Owens ** je la remercie encore une fois pour son très bon boulot! ^^ **

**Hello voici le nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction! Apparemment ça plait donc je continue de poster! :) J'écris au jour le jour en fonction des avis et et des remarques. De si ça plait ou non! :) **

**Je suis énormément heureuse de vos nombreuses reviews! :) Maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes et place au chap! :))**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

Lucie : Oui très! :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas! :) Oui Tanya est plutôt un personnage positif, après tout elle aide les Cullen. J'espère te garder dans mes lectrices.

Ines : Merci beaucoup ^^

Rc : Oui mais là j'avais besoin de ce cadre pour mon histoire ! ^^ Et puis j'ai donné de nouvelle explication dans ce chap! :) J'espère que tu ne resteras pas septique. Bisous et merci ^^

JD : Merci! ^^

tiff: Oh merci beaucoup! ^^ Oui espérons que le reste te plaise et que je puisse te garder dans mes lectrices! :)

JuliaEmmett : Mais je vais la continuer! Gros merci à toi bisous ^^

Jess: Suite il y aura ! Merci bisous ^^

MlleMythologie : SALUT ENO''! J'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu ta review! :D Pas grave pour la Beta, j'avais déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! ^^ Donc la suite à très bientôt comme je te l'ai dis! :) MERCI! BISOUS

* * *

**« Nos souvenirs sont le revers de nos espoirs. »de Maurice Chapelan**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV ALICE**

8h55. J'allais peut-être être à l'heure pour une fois ! Malheureusement, en pénétrant dans le hall, je me rendis compte avec désespoir qu'il était bondé, et que le centre névralgique de cet attroupement était – bien entendu – les ascenseurs. J'essayais malgré tout de les atteindre, effectuant des mouvements de brasse pour me frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Tous les saints semblaient s'être légués contre moi, comme tous les matins ! A croire que c'était leur passe-temps favori.

8H56. J'arrivai enfin devant les ascenseurs. J'appuyai furieusement sur le bouton pour appeler cet engin de malheur. Mais, comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, pas moyen de le faire descendre. Où pouvait-il bien être passé?

8H57. Okay. Plus une minute à perdre. Je serais mon Louis Vuitton contre moi et me ruais vers les escaliers. Après tout, je n'avais que 6 étages à gravir ! Avec une jupe crayon et une paire d'escarpins de 12 cm, pensais-je, complètement dépitée. Mais je pouvais le faire ! Je concentrais toute ma volonté et toute mon énergie afin de faire face à l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Je m'élançais sans plus attendre. Heureusement, les escaliers étaient totalement vides. Tout le monde prenait l'ascenseur, comme j'avais eu le plaisir de remarquer. Je retirais mes escarpins au second étage – ils sont magnifiques, certes, mais il y a plus adapté comme chaussures de marche – et continuais ma course vers mon enfer personnel. Je finis par débouler à mon étage, complètement hors d'haleine, et, j'en suis certaine, complètement débraillée par ma course. Mais le soulagement m'envahit tout de même : mon bureau se dessinait devant moi. Je remis mes escarpins, arrangeais rapidement mes cheveux, et pris une démarche normale pour le rejoindre. J'avais à peine effleuré la poignée du bout des doigts que la voix que je redoutais retentit dans mon dos.

- Brandon

Je regardais ma montre pleine d'espoir. 9H02 ! Et merde! Je me retournais pour faire face à ma patronne, la rédactrice en chef du journal dans lequel je travaillais, une véritable harpie que j'ai nommé mademoiselle Romero. Elle me toisait avec un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Oui? dis-je avec le plus beau sourire angélique que j'avais en stock.

- Arrêtez avec cette moue idiote et donnez-moi l'heure.

Je tentais de garder une expression calme et sereine. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter à la gorge et de la réduire en charpie.

- Il est 9 heures, madame.

- 9 heures combien? demanda-t-elle.

Son sourire diabolique s'agrandit, et la fausse joie que je tentais d'exprimer tomba aux oubliettes alors que je lui donnais l'heure exacte.

- 9h02.

- Erreur, il est 9h03 maintenant! Et à quelle heure êtes-vous censée travailler?

- 9 heures, soufflais-je.

J'avais l'impression de jouer cette même scène stupide tous les matins. Sorcière ! Heureusement pour elle que je possédais un grand self-control, sinon ça ferait un bon moment déjà que ses fesses auraient fait la connaissance de ma paire de Jimmy Choo.

- Je vous préviens, Melle Brandon, la prochaine fois que vous arrivez en retard, vous serez reléguée à écrire les sommaires du magazine. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Je hochais la tête avec la seule envie de planter la sienne dans une pique et de me balader dans Seattle avec. Moi, cruelle? Non, vous vous faites des idées. J'entrais dans mon bureau que je partageais avec ma collègue Leah. Elle avait l'air amusé alors que je m'affalais sur ma chaise de bureau, pas tout à fait remise de ma course dans les escaliers.

- Godzilla t'a encore attrapé.

- Comme chaque matin, soupirais-je.

Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas trop en retard, à peine deux minutes... Des fois je pouvais avoir dix ou quinze minutes de retard. Mais ce n'était jamais ma faute! Tout ça parce que le bus que je prenais chaque matin s'arrangeait toujours pour prendre du retard, et ça ne ratait jamais. Bon, il y avait aussi le fait que je m'arrêtais devant chaque boutique de vêtements que je croisais sur mon chemin pour en étudier les vitrines. Mais ça n'était quand même pas faute, si ces divines tentations m'appelaient telles des sirènes ! Et que je n'avais pas développé de supers pouvoirs me permettant d'y résister.

- Il faut vraiment que tu penses à investir dans une voiture, Alice.

- Leah, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi? Tu gagnes suffisamment, en plus tu ne paies pas un loyer entier puisque tu es en collocation.

- Mais enfin, Leah ! Ça voudrait dire que je devrais me priver de shopping ! Mon dieu non, rien que d'y penser j'ai la nausée…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. J'allumais le mien, puis je me retournais vers elle.

- Alors, ton article avance? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, plutôt bien. Mais bon, tu connais Romero, je vais certainement devoir recommencer l'article avant sa publication, me lamentais-je.

- Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute, en effet !

Leah et moi travaillions dans le même journal depuis deux ans, du nom de _Be a Woman_, ou plus communément nommé BW. Elle était chargé de la partie sport et moi de la rubrique « A chaque jour sa tenue. » Je prenais exemple sur des tenues de célébrités, et je tentais de recréer les mêmes avec des produits beaucoup plus abordables pour les consommatrices. Puisque c'était un magazine hebdomadaire, je faisais sept tenues pour chaque édition. La mode étant ma passion depuis toujours, je m'occupais de cette rubrique avec beaucoup de joie. Romero pensait qu'elle me punissait en me privant des grands évènements à couvrir comme les défilés et des interviews de stylistes ou de hit girls du moment. Bon, d'accord, je dois bien l'avouer, j'aurais adoré faire ce genre d'article! Mais tant que ce que j'écrivais avait un rapport avec la mode je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient. Alors que je passais en revue une tenue de Demi Lovato qui me paraissait très intéressante, la porte de notre bureau s'ouvrit, et, bien entendu, ce fut Romero qui entra.

- Brandon? siffla-t-elle de sa voix grinçante.

- Oui?

- J'ai vu la liste des 7 célébrités que vous comptez mettre cette semaine. Cela ne convient pas.

Évidemment...!

- Pourquoi? demandais-je, en m'efforçant de garder mon calme.

- Demi Lovato, voilà ce qui ne va pas!

- Je ne comprends pas. La tenue que j'ai sélectionnée est très tendance. Cette jeune femme a un très bon goût en ce qui concerne la mode, me défendis-je.

- Peut-être, mais elle a fait une cure de désintoxication, et ce n'est absolument pas bon pour l'image du magazine ! Vous ne pensez vraiment à rien ! Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et qui corresponde bien au message que nous faisons passer à travers BW.

- Bien! répondis-je sèchement.

Elle ne parut pas entendre le ton de ma voix, ou bien elle ne le prit pas en compte, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

- Par qui allez-vous la remplacer? me questionna-t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la seconde liste présente sur mon bureau. Je l'avais appelé « Help » : c'était en effet ma liste de secours. J'en rédigeais une chaque semaine, car quoique je fasse, avec Romero il y avait toujours un problème dans mes articles.

- J'ai pensé à Diane Kruger.

- Bien, ça ira pour cette semaine. Je veux votre article demain dernier délai, m'informa-t-elle avec une légère déception dans la voix elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire, cette fois-ci.

- Oui, chef.

Elle sortit alors que je pestais dans ma barbe. Quelle horrible diablesse ! Des fois j'avais l'impression de faire partit d'un remake – et un mauvais, en plus – du _Diable s'habille en Prada_.

- Elle ne t'avait pas demandé de faire une semaine spéciale Lindsay Lohan la dernière fois? Pour son retour de désintoxication ? dit Leah avec perplexité.

- Si, claquais-je. Je te jure j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai du en plus parler de la robe qu'elle avait porté pour l'avant première de _Liz and Dick_. Une overdose de mauvais goût comme je n'en avais jamais vu, je te jure!

Elle éclata de rire, alors que je rayais Demi Lovato de ma liste et mettais Diane Kruger à la place. Je me promis par la même occasion de faire rôtir Romero dans un futur proche et d'accomplir la danse de la victoire sur ses cendres. Je décidais alors de consulter mes mails pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je me retins de pépier de bonheur en constatant que le mail que j'attendais tant y était. Depuis quelques temps, je correspondais par mail avec un inconnu au charmant pseudonyme de Cheerokee1865. Nous avions commencé à parler sur le tchat d'un site de rencontre du nom de _L'amour en un clic_. J'y étais inscrite sous le nom de Louboutin11. Puis nous avions continué à nous parler, mais par mail cette fois. J'ouvris donc ce qui à mes yeux était quelque chose comme le saint Graal et me mis à lire en vitesse avant que Romero déboule.

_Chère Louboutin11,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton dernier mail. J'ai du mal à croire que ta patronne soit aussi tyrannique que tu le prétends. Je veux dire, comment fait-elle pour voir que tu as une ou deux minutes de retard à chaque fois ? Elle t'attend à la porte de ton bureau ou quoi? Tu sais, je commence sérieusement à croire que tu devrais te mettre au yoga ou à quelque chose du genre. Sinon, un jour où tu seras bien énervée, tu vas la fouetter avec l'une de tes ceintures de chez Banana Republic, comme tu l'as si bien dis dans ton précédent mail. Et ça serait dommage que je perde ma correspondante préférée parce qu'elle serait incarcérée à cause d'un crime commis avec une lanière de cuir. Tu ne crois pas? Quand à moi, niveau travail, toujours les mêmes banalités. Je n'ai pas ta malchance et mon patron est plutôt cool. Par contre, niveau voisin, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je pense sérieusement quitter cet appartement pour une maison, loin de cette vieille harpie de Duchenne! Elle est venue se plaindre que j'avais mis ma musique de dégénéré trop fort et que je dérangeais tout l'immeuble. Il n'était que quinze heures, bon Dieu! Qui peut-être gêné par un bon morceau des Rolling Stones? Franchement! Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé quelle est ta personnalité historique favorite? Ta couleur préférée? Et ton acteur favori? Je te laisse, le travail m'appelle. Bisous_

_Cheerokee1865_

Un mail comme je les aimais. J'eus juste le temps de revenir à la rédaction de mon article que Romero déboulait une fois de plus dans la pièce pour dire à Leah qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des modifications.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'étais totalement tétanisée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Face à lui, face à ce monstre qui avait gâché mon adolescence. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Pourtant mon cœur me hurlait de me ruer sur lui pour lui faire le comprendre le mal qu'il avait fait. Ça n'était pas un homme. Oh non. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un démon plein d'orgueil et de prétention. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris à cerner et analyser ce genre de personnage. Ces adolescents se plaçant au dessus de tout, supérieurs à tous et à toutes. La plupart terminaient leur vie assez durement. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à grand-chose, leur vie étant le reflet le plus fidèle du mal qu'ils avaient fait. Et puis il y avait l'autre catégorie, ceux nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, la catégorie de Cullen. Ceux-là étaient les pires. Leur suffisance n'avait d'égal que leur égocentrisme. Des espèces de monstres bouffés par la cupidité. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal gratuitement et en éprouver du plaisir ? Il fallait posséder une dose incroyable de sadisme pour être capable de telles choses. Ces personnes étaient tellement bouffées par leur autosuffisance, qu'elles arrivaient à croire que rien ne pouvaient les surpasser. Et ils commençaient donc leur mini monarchie, se dressant en tyran et tout cela dans un lycée. Cela peut paraître excessif, mais interrogez des personnes comme moi et vous verrez que je n'exagère aucun point. Ils étaient les loups, nous étions les moutons. Ils étaient les rois, nous étions les esclaves. Ils étaient les maîtres, nous n'étions rien. Mais tout le monde payait un jour ou l'autre et la présence d'Edward ici suffisait à le montrer.

Ma bouche formait un « o » parfait, alors qu'Esmée Cullen se levait et marchait dans ma direction. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours cette beauté qui persistait même avec le temps. Ses longs cheveux roux encerclaient son fin visage et ses grands yeux verts. Autrefois, à Forks, elle avait toujours été douce, gentille et aimable avec moi. Mais jamais je n'avais pu complètement croire à autant de bienveillance. Elle me rappelait beaucoup trop son fils. Et je n'avais cessé de me demander – je me posais encore la question, encore aujourd'hui : comment une personne si bonne pouvait engendrer un garçon aussi mauvais ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non?

- Bonjour Isabella, ou Mademoiselle Swan, je ne sais pas comment tu préfères que l'on te nomme, dit-elle en souriant. Tu te souviens de nous?

Encore une fois mon envie de meurtre diminua à l'entente de sa voix cristalline et à la vue de son grand sourire. Comment ne pas me souvenir des Cullens ? Ils étaient ancrés dans ma mémoire, comme une algue sur un rocher. C'est dire... Bien qu'à part Edward personne ne s'était montré hostile à mon encontre.

- Appelez-moi Bella, ça me conviendra très bien, madame Cullen. Évidemment que je me souviens de vous.

- Appelle-moi Esmée, voyons.

Je serais la main qu'elle me tendait, je vis dans son visage que malgré son calme et sa joie apparente elle avait l'air profondément triste, tout comme son mari que je ne tardais pas à saluer. Cette tristesse devait probablement être due à l'état de leur fils.

- Bonjour Bella, me dit Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas perdu de son charisme. A l'image du reste d sa famille, il ressemblait à une statue grecque, une sorte de symbole de perfection.

- Je suppose que si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as accepté la proposition que nous t'avons faite.

Une boule se forma à travers ma gorge. Oui, j'avais accepté. Oui, j'avais signé le contrat sans le lire. Et je le regrettais amèrement désormais.

- En effet, monsieur Cullen.

- Carlisle, voyons. Grâce à Charlie nous savions que tu travaillais dans cet hôpital comme rééducatrice. Et qu'auparavant tu avais passé le concours d'auxiliaire de vie qui t'avais permis de payer tes études.

Il était entrain de faire quoi? Un récapitulatif de mon curriculum vitae?

- Et quand nous avons appris la terrible nouvelle pour notre fils, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Edward. Et je sais qu'il ne supportera pas longtemps l'enfermement à l'hôpital. Alors j'en ai parlé avec la chirurgienne Hale. Elle m'a confié que le cas d'Edward était encore flou et que l'hémiplégie n'était pas encore certaine. Mais elle m'a assuré, tout comme monsieur Banner, que tu serais parfaite pour cette mission.

J'hochais la tête, malgré tout flattée par ses compliments. Ne te laisse pas berner, Bella... Ce fut Esmée qui reprit la parole.

- J'aurais voulu qu'Edward vienne avec nous à Forks, mais il ne le supportera pas. Le connaissant, il voudra retrouver une stabilité ici, à Seattle. Ça l'aidera à avancer. Malheureusement ni moi, ni Carlisle ne pouvons emménager à Seattle à cause de nos travails respectifs. Alors nous ne proposons de t'occuper d'Edward la semaine et je prendrais le relais le week-end.

- Très bien, Esmée.

J'espérais que mes paroles ne sonnaient pas faux, parce que j'étais très loin de penser la même chose au fond de moi. J'étais en plein dilemme intérieur. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Jasper. Je lui adressais un petit sourire. Bien le seul qui était vrai pour le moment. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, bien que terriblement fatigué.

- Bonjour, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles concernant Edward. JE devrais plutôt dire que j'ai un meilleur diagnostic que l'hémiplégie.

Le visage du couple Cullen s'illumina.

- Lorsque nous avons cité l'hémiplégie hier soir, ça n'était encore qu'une supposition que nous croyions fondée. Mais les radios que nous avons faites aujourd'hui disent le contraire. Le bilan reste lourd, mais ses chances de pouvoir remarcher sont en hausse. Edward a une double fracture tibia péroné sur les deux jambes, ce qui va nécessiter une opération, mais elle s'allège considérablement. Il se fera opérer ce soir et n'aura que deux petites semaines à passer à l'hôpital. Il pourra en sortir après et commencer la rééducation avec Bella.

Carlisle se mit à discuter avec Jasper alors que je prenais congé, encore secouée par toute cette histoire. Je saluais tout le monde et quittais la pièce. Heureusement qu'Edward dormait, je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir éveillé, le choc aurait été trop dur. Je marchais d'un pas lourd avant de m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'avais l'impression de rejouer une mauvaise scène de mon adolescence, quand le seul endroit du lycée qui me procurait un peu de paix se trouvait être les toilettes. J'étais totalement perdue, prise en étau entres de pensées contradictoires. Lorsque mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir, un désagréable souvenir me revint en mémoire.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(12 ans plutôt – Forks High school – seconde année au lycée)_

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais haïr la neige ! C'était dégoutant et synonyme de froid. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'humidité et le froid. Qu'est-ce que je faisais à Forks alors? Je me le demandais moi-même. J'aurais tellement voulu naitre dans un autre état, loin de Forks, loin de ce lycée. La Floride, le Texas ou la Caroline du Sud aurait été parfait pour moi. Mais non, j'étais cantonnée à l'état de Washington, le pire n'étant pas l'état, ni la ville, ni les conditions climatiques auxquelles je m'étais difficilement acclimatée. Non, le pire, c'était le lycée. Je n'étais qu'en seconde et pourtant je voulais qu'une seule chose, partir à la fac, disparaître. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé disparaître, être invisible aux yeux de tous. Je refermais les pans de mon manteau autour de moi et marchais doucement dans la neige de peur de tomber. Je craignais que ma maladresse naturelle soit une fois de plus de la partie. Les grilles du lycée étaient passées et aucun élève ne m'avait encore fait de réflexions. Allez Bella, plus que quelques mètres et tu seras à l'intérieur, enfin débarrassée de toute cette neige. Vite Bella. Et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à augmenter ma vitesse, marchant d'un pas encore plus pressé. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, une plaque de verglas rencontra ma route et je tombais sans aucune grâce au sol, me retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air. Mon fessier avait claqué contre le sol glacé, ma mâchoire s'était refermée sur l'intérieur de ma joue. Je sentis un filet de sang envahir ma bouche, me donnant aussitôt une énorme envie de vomir. Tel était l'effet désastreux qu'avait le sang sur moi. Mes paupières demeurèrent closes alors que j'entendais des rires et des chapelets d'insultes à mon encontre. Soudain la voix que je redoutais le plus s'éleva :_

_- Tiens, mais c'est Hippo. J'espère que tu n'as pas abimé le sol avec tes grosses fesses._

_Edward Cullen. Oh non, pas lui. Des rires gras se firent entendre après sa remarque. J'aurais voulu me relever, le défier, lui répondre. Avoir du courage, de l'audace et de la répartie. Mais j'étais dépourvue de tout ça. J'étais faible, apeurée et insignifiante. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. Et je savais qu'avec ce comportement je ne faisais qu'accroitre leur désir de m'insulter et de rabaisser. Au début j'avais pensé qu'ils se lasseraient si je restais impassible. Sauf qu'ils ne c'étaient pas lassé et je me retrouvais entre leurs griffes car j'avais peur d'eux et que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à part attendre et souffrir en silence._

_Le contact d'une texture froide contre ma joue mit fin à mes pensées. Une boule de neige venait de s'écraser sur mon visage. Mon corps se mit à trembler violemment. S'en suivit d'autre et je finis par me rouler en boule au sol alors que j'étais criblé de neige. Celle ci comment à mouiller mes cheveux, me faisant grelotter un peu plus. Dévalant mon visage et le glaçant. Mes mains étaient devenues violettes à cause du froid et aussi à cause du fait que je serrais tellement mes poings que le sang ne circulait plus. Un surveillant se rendit compte de l'agitation et intervint leur distribuant des heures de retenues, mais le mal était fait, comme toujours il arrivait trop tard. J'eus la force de me relever et de courir dans les sanitaires pour laisser mes larmes dévalaient librement mes joues et je rendis mon petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette la plus proche. Je m'approchais du miroir pour me rincer la peau et observait le désastreux qu'avait causé la neige. Enfin un peu plus désastreux que d'habitude. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à une nid d'oiseau humide. Les larmes que j'avais versé avaient laissé des sillons faisant ressortir un peu plus mon acné et en plus de cela j'étais totalement trempé. Une logue voilà ce que j'étais. Faible j'étais, Faible je resterais. Telle était la devise pathétique, d'une adolescente pathétique dans mon genre._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Je me maudissais aujourd'hui et chaque jour un peu plus, de n'avoir rien fait, de ne pas m'être défendue, de ne pas avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour stopper cet enfer. D'avoir été faible. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus le cas. J'étais devenue une femme pleine de répondant et même si je manquais encore d'assurance et de confiance en moi, je ne laisserais pas Cullen recommencer. J'allais commencer par ne pas pleurnicher sur mon sort dans les toilettes comme autrefois. J'étais plus forte que cela. Je quittais les sanitaires, bien décidée à ne plus penser à cet idiot, j'allais plutôt m'occuper de mes patients avec calme et gaieté, comme chaque jour. Il ne gâcherait plus ma vie. Plus maintenant. Je partis rejoindre mon service et commençais par rendre visite à mon premier patient de la journée, monsieur Sanchez. Un très gentil vieux monsieur, dont je m'occupais depuis quelques mois désormais.

- Bonjour, monsieur Sanchez ! m'exclamais-je, le sourire retrouvé.

- Appelez-moi Paolo! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, ma petite Bella ?

J'éclatais de rire en avançant vers lui pour lire son dossier accroché au pied de son lit.

- Très bien Paolo, alors comment se porte votre hanche droite aujourd'hui?

- Un peu mieux chaque jour, grâce à vous ma petite.

Je lui souris gentiment en refermant son dossier, j'attrapais une lotion que j'avais dans ma poche avant d'en mettre une noisette dans ma paume.

- Dites-moi, ma petite demoiselle, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Je me mis à lui masser doucement la hanche et à procéder aux différents mouvements d'assouplissement que je lui faisais à chaque séance.

- Non, plus maintenant, répondis-je placidement.

- C'est dommage… A votre âge vous devriez être marié, vous êtes si jolie.

J'éclatais de rire avant de me mettre à repenser à ma dernière relation tout simplement catastrophique avec un dénommé Mike Newton. Mon Dieu, comment avais-je pu sortir avec lui ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. C'était un triple crétin.

- Oh, vous savez, je ne crois pas vraiment au mariage.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je pense que ça brise un couple. Et puis il ne s'agit que d'un bout de papier. Quand on s'aime vraiment, on n'a pas besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux noirs me sondèrent un moment alors que je continuais mon travail tranquillement.

- Ma petite Bella, vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse, pas vrai ?

- Non, avouais-je presque honteusement.

Je rougis immédiatement j'avais 28 ans et jamais je n'avais été amoureuse. Je n'avais connu que deux garçons dans ma vie et je n'avais pas réussis à les aimer. Jamais. J'avais commencé à croire que l'amour n'était qu'un concept inventé par les écrivains et qu'il n'existait pas. Quand on entendait parler de divorce, d'adultère et de je ne sais quoi d'autre, comment voulez-vous y croire? Si l'amour est censé être éternel, pourquoi ne dure-t-il pas? Croire au mariage, c'était un peu comme croire au lapin de Pâques, au Père Noël ou à la petite souris. Tant de questions que je me posais et dont je ne trouvais pas les réponses. Peut-être pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Et bien c'est pour cela que vous avez cette vision du mariage. Le jour où vous aimerez vraiment quelqu'un, où vous serez vraiment amoureuse, vous comprendrez. Ma femme et moi allons fêter nos cinquante-trois de mariages cette année, et je peux te dire que jamais je ne regretterais de lui avoir dit oui devant l'autel ce jour-là. Le mariage n'est pas qu'un bout de papier, c'est une manière de montrer à la personne que l'on aime que jamais on ne l'oubliera et que l'on veut passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés quelques soient les obstacles. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

J'étais émue par ses paroles et lui adressais un grand sourire, attendrie par l'amour qu'il ressentait envers son épouse.

- Vous devez vraiment aimer votre femme.

- Je l'aime énormément, en effet.

Je terminais mes soins avant de le quitter pour aller voir un autre patient. Dès que j'eue passé l'autre porte j'entendis une voix qui me fit sourire.

- BELLA!

Devant moi se trouvait Sarah, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. C'était une petite dont je m'occupais depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait que sept ans et elle était cloîtrée dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à un âge encore indéfini par ses médecins. Ayant toujours aimé les enfants, je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle. Et puis Sarah était souriante et amusante malgré ce qu'elle endurait. Elle gardait un sourire éclatant toute la journée. Sa mère se trouvait à ses côtés, et souriait devant l'excitation non feinte de sa petite.

- Bonjour, Sarah. Bonjour, madame Clément, les saluai-je.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

Elle se leva, elle avait apparemment attendu mon arrivée pour partir.

- Je ne m'absente que le temps que tu es avec mademoiselle Swan ma chérie, je reviens vite.

- D'accord maman.

Sa mère me sourit et alors qu'elle passait la porte je lui montrais ce que j'avais dans ma poche, cherchant son consentement qu'elle me donna tout de suite. Puis je retournais voir Sarah.

- Alors Sarah, prête pour tes exercices de la journée ?

- Non, dit-elle en souriant.

J'haussais un sourcil amusée.

- Ah oui, vraiment?

- Oui.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Je pris un visage triste et affligé alors que je me mis à lui faire des chatouilles elle éclata de rire en pépiant.

- D'accord Bella, on y va.

- Ahaha! Je savais que les chatouilles allaient marcher.

- Plus jamais.

Je la mis dans son fauteuil, prenant le plus de précaution possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et nous partîmes vers l'endroit où se trouvait toutes les installations pour la rééducation. Nous commençâmes sa séance. C'était une petite courageuse qui faisait tout pour avancer et s'en sortir. A la fin de sa séance, je la ramenais dans sa chambre, elle était épuisée. Je la rallongeais dans son lit et lui donnais son cahier de coloriage et ses crayons de couleurs.

- Vu qu'aujourd'hui tu as bien travaillé j'ai une surprise pour toi, annonçais-je.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Je sortis de ma blouse une grosse sucette à la fraise et au lait, sa préférée.

- Oh oui! Elle est énorme.

- Oui, alors ne la mange pas en une fois, tu vas avoir plein de caries sinon. Et brosse-toi bien les dents après.

Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de la prendre.

- Merci Bella, t'es la meilleure.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle m'embrassait sur la joue, et sa mère entra à ce moment-là.

- Maman, regarde ce que Bella m'a donné ! Elle est gentille Bella! Hein?

- Oui très gentille, tu lui as dit merci au moins?

- Oui maman.

- Je vais vous laisser. A demain madame Clément, Sarah je repasserais te voir ce soir avant de partir d'accord?

- Au revoir mademoiselle.

- A toute Bella.

Je sortis de la chambre et continuais ma matinée de travail. La pause déjeuner arriva enfin. Je retirais mes vêtements de travail, je mangeais à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. La journée était belle, je décidais donc d'aller au point de rendez-vous à pied. J'aimais beaucoup plus l'exercice qu'au lycée. Disons que l'expérience était beaucoup moins traumatisante. Alors une petite demi-heure de marche ne me faisait pas du tout peur. J'allais pouvoir profiter du temps, je mis mes écouteurs et marchais d'un pas calme en sifflotant tranquillement. Mais je le savais, ma bonne humeur et mon calme étaient feints. Mon esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers ce maudit Cullen, je tremblais de rage rien que d'y penser. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais réagir à son réveil. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui mettre une bonne raclée pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tant en jeu… Je m'arrêtais devant un fast-food, ma meilleure amie y était déjà. La voir fit revenir mon sourire presque immédiatement.

Alice Brandon était ma meilleure amie mais aussi ma colocataire depuis exactement neuf ans. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Seattle il y a dix ans, j'avais emménagé dans une chambre d'étudiant dans la faculté de médecine où j'étudiais. Mais je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. J'avais peu d'intimité et la fille avec qui je partageais la chambre était une adepte des soirées étudiantes. Alors avant d'entamer ma seconde année j'avais tenté de trouver une autre solution. Je n'avais pas tardé à la trouver dans le journal que je lisais chaque matin. Dedans figuraient plusieurs annonces pour des colocations étudiantes. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion, et après trois annonces qui s'étaient révélées plutôt décevantes, j'avais fini par trouver la bonne. Je me souviens que j'avais à peine mis un pied dans l'appartement que cette pile électrique m'avait sauté dessus. Elle m'avait mis directement en confiance, et puis l'appartement était vraiment bien et le loyer tout à fait abordable (surtout quand il était divisé en deux). Elle m'avait avoué avoir besoin d'un colocataire car elle était une adepte invétérée du shopping, et cela pesait beaucoup sur son budget. Après un temps de réflexion, j'avais fini par accepter. A partir de là, une grande histoire d'amitié était née. Je devais beaucoup à Alice. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à m'assumer et avec elle je m'étais endurcie. Elle avait été ma première vraie amie depuis le collège.

Comme toujours elle avait l'air survoltée, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant que nous entrions dans le Mcdonald's. J'avais enfin réussi à faire venir Alice ici, elle n'était pas vraiment adepte des fast-foods de ce genre. Elle préférait les bars à salades ou les restaurants asiatiques. Elle regarda le comptoir et la file d'attente avec méfiance.

- Bella, tu es sûre que tout ça est sain?

Je roulais des yeux, Alice ne changerait décidément jamais mais je ne le souhaitais pas vraiment non plus.

- Alice, as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un mourir après avoir mangé un Big Mac?

- Non, grogna-t-elle. Et pour ce qui est de la propreté?

- Mais tu vas arrêter, Alice ! On est au Macdo enfin, pas dans un vieux taudis à l'hygiène douteuse. Arrête ton cirque, ça va bientôt être notre tour.

Elle me fusilla du regard, alors que j'avais un sourire mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé sur le visage. L'une des employés nous salua et nous demanda notre commande.

- Je vais prendre un menu nugget's, frite avec un Iced Tea sans glace. Et toi, Alice?

Elle regardait les grandes affiches colorées, les yeux plissés par la méfiance. Je me retins de soupirer alors qu'elle dictait sa commande.

- Une salade Caesar et une bouteille d'eau.

- Bien, cela fera 18$50.

Je lui tendis un billet de vingt dollars avant qu'Alice n'ai le temps de protester. Puis nous prîmes place dans le restaurant. Alice vérifia que son siège était bien propre avant de s'y asseoir. Je m'obligeais à garder mon calme. Ma meilleure amie était juste une fille un peu folle et pas comme les autres. Du calme. Je m'assis devant elle et fit mon rituel habituel sous ses yeux inquisiteurs. J'ouvris ma boite cartonnée, puis renversais mes frites dans le côté vide. Je découpais une partie de mon paquet de frite vide pour y mettre la sauce mayonnaise et commençais à manger. Alice n'avait cessé de m'observer d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Tu ne manges pas? lui demandais-je.

- Si si.

Elle ouvrit sa boite en carton et vida la moitié de sa vinaigrette avant de goûter, et elle parut étonné.

- Mais c'est bon! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne comprends pas comment une américaine digne de ce nom n'ai pas pu manger un Macdo de toute sa vie.

- Oh, mais j'y suis déjà allée, mais pas depuis mes quinze ans, en fait. Les sushi sont bien meilleurs.

- Et surtout moins caloriques n'est-ce pas, Alice?

Elle rit à ma suite avant d'avouer.

- Bon je veux bien admettre que je fuis ce genre d'endroits à cause de la nourriture grasse. Mais Be' si je n'entretiens pas ma silhouette, ce ne sont pas tes des nugget's qui vont le faire pour moi.

- Viens courir avec moi dans ce cas.

- Hors de question, je préfère faire un sprint de Banana Républic à Forever 21 que d'aller courir à Mt Rainier (NDLR: Parc national de Seattle).

- Fainéante!

- Et j'assume totalement.

Je croquais dans mes frites alors qu'Alice buvait une gorgée d'eau.

- Sinon, ta matinée s'est bien passée? lui demandais-je.

- Si on n'oublie la harpie qui me sert de patronne, oui, parfaitement. J'ai reçu un nouveau mail de Cherokee1865.

Son fameux correspondant. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus, ou du moins je n'en avais pas encore exprimé un. La vie sentimentale d'Alice était un gros foutoir, alors que la mienne était plutôt comparable au désert de Gobi.

- Alice, tu es sûre que l'on peut trouver l'amour sur ce genre de site?

- Ah Bella, l'éternel romantique!

- Pas du tout, me défendis-je.

- Ah oui vraiment ? La collection de Jane Austen et de Shakespeare dans ta chambre me disent le contraire.

- Justement ça m'aide à discerner le vrai du faux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Be' je ne me suis pas inscrite pour y dégotter le coup de foudre, mais je dois me bouger j'ai bientôt vingt-sept ans ! Je ne veux pas rester célibataire toute ma vie! Tu m'imagines moi, seule dans un appart' en compagnie d'une belle porté de Louboutin et de Prada?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Alice, il y a encore cinq mois tu avais un copain!

- Oui justement! J'ai des besoins et je n'en peux plus. Tu devrais essayer les sites de rencontres, toi aussi.

- Non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Sinon ta matinée? questionna-t-elle en changeant de sujet, sachant que celui-ci ne mènerait à rien.

Je me tendis tout de suite. Devais-je en parler à Alice? Maintenant, et ici, dans ce fast-food? En ne sachant pas quelle réaction je pourrais avoir en me confiant à la seule personne qui était au courant de toute l'histoire? Non, c'était vraiment une mauvaise solution. Il valait mieux attendre ce soir quand on serait tranquillement à l'appartement. Je pris donc la décision de lui parler d'un autre sujet, beaucoup moins douloureux pour moi.

- Oui, Sarah fait de beaux progrès en ce moment.

- Tu t'es attaché à cette petite, dit-elle.

- Oui beaucoup, elle est très vive et souriante. Elle me fait rire.

Je dardais un regard vers ma montre et découvris avec horreur que j'allais être en retard si je trainais encore. Je me levais et je sentis le regard de ma meilleure amie sur ma tenue. Mince.

- Bella, tu pourrais vers un effort!

J'embrassais son front avant de lui répondre :

- On en parlera ce soir, je dois y aller. Bises.

- Bises, soupira-t-elle.

Je repartis vers l'hôpital avec toujours un poids sur l'estomac. Alors que je longeais les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre mon service, je me retrouvais je ne sais comment devant la chambre 456. J'étais tétanisée et je ne savais pas quelle force obscure m'avait poussée ici. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je poussais la porte. Je sursautais en constatant qu'Edward n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme blonde était assise à côté de son lit. Son visage n'exprimait rien, ses yeux étaient voilés. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Pardon je vais vous laisser..., m'empressais-je de dire.

- Non non, vous pouvez rester, dit-elle.

Je lui envoyais un petit sourire auquel elle répondit avec difficulté. Je m'approchais et lui tendis ma main.

- Isabella Swan, je suis la rééducatrice qui va se charger de monsieur Cullen.

- Enchantée, je suis Tanya Cullen.

- Oh, vous êtes la femme de Emmett.

Son visage s'assombrit un peu plus et je vis qu'elle tenait la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle semblait plongée dans la contemplation du patient qui dormait toujours.

- Non je suis mariée à Edward.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Ce n'est pas que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de femme, il était loin d'être laid, même si je peinais à l'admettre. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une beauté extérieure, une beauté éphémère. Je savais qu'à l'intérieur il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un individu mauvais et plein de perfidie. En plus, j'avais crus comprendre qu'il vivait seul désormais. Pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas à deux s'ils étaient mariés? Ma curiosité me jouerait des tours un jour. Mais je n'eu pas à poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres, Tanya répondit à mon interrogation d'elle-même.

- A vrai dire, j'ai demandé le divorce il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines que j'ai les papiers sur moi, deux semaines que je veux lui annoncer. Et hier j'ai tenté, je lui ai dit que je partais, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Mais comment aurait-il pu me croire ? Qui suis-je pour oser défier le grand Edward Cullen ? Alors il est parti pour aller au bureau, m'a-t-il dit. Mais je savais que c'était un mensonge, comme à chaque fois. Il allait voir sa maitresse, sa fichue secrétaire. Il la fréquente depuis quelques mois, avant c'était une autre et encore avant une autre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre relation prendrait une telle tournure.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. J'étais totalement mortifiée et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a sept ans à une réception que donnaient mes parents. Ses parents étaient amis avec les miens. Il m'a tout de suite plu, mais quelle fille serait restée indifférente à son charme d'Apollon et à sa beauté?

Moi?

- Il avait de bonnes manières, il a réussi à me charmer. On est rapidement sorti ensemble, puis il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Jamais je n'avais vécu un si grand bonheur, deux années parfaites avec lui, j'avais envie de plus bien sûr. J'ai dit oui, qui aurait refusé?

Encore une fois moi?

- Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'a commencé mon enfer personnel. Après notre mariage, il a commencé à changer de comportement. A dévoiler une facette sombre de sa personnalité. Il n'était pas violent physiquement, et des fois je me demande si ses poings ne m'auraient pas fait moins de mal.

Elle aussi s'était posé cette question. La violence physique contre la violence des mots. Qui gagne? Cruel dilemme…

- Il rentrait tard, et parfois il était ivre. Il avait des traces de rouge à lèvre sur lui, il sentait l'odeur d'autres femmes, je tombais sur des messages. Au début je n'ai rien dit, j'ai souffert en silence. Je pensais que ça aller passer, que notre couple vivait simplement une mauvaise passe. Rien d'important. Mais j'avais tort, les années ont passé et Edward ne s'est pas arrangé. J'ai commencé à crier, à tenter de le faire revenir à la raison. Mais rien à faire. Il ne s'énervait pas devant mes crises à répétitions, mes cris et mes larmes. Il semblait juste indifférent, des fois agacé. Et moi je souffrais, je voulais le quitter. Mais une part de moi l'aimait encore, alors j'attendais... Et puis j'ai commencé à faire les démarches nécessaires quand j'ai appris qu'il voyait sa secrétaire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais lui donner les papiers hier, je voulais partir hier... Mais il a eu cet accident... Je n'arrive même pas à être mal pour lui ou à avoir des remords à le quitter... Mon Dieu…

Sa voix se brisa, et elle éclata en sanglot. Je la pris automatiquement dans mes bras, la consolant comme je pouvais. Elle finit par se calmer, essuyant dignement ses yeux.

- Pardon de vous avoir embêté avec mes histoires! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous aviez besoin de relâcher toute cette pression, vous êtes une femme courageuse, madame Cullen.

- Denali.

- Pardon?

- Denali, mon nom de jeune fille est Denali, me sourit-elle difficilement.

Je lui souris à mon tour pour lui montrer que j'avais bien compris.

- Je dois aller voir mes autres patients qui m'attendent. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça ira. Bonne journée et merci.

- De rien, bonne journée à vous.

Une fois la porte refermée dans mon dos, mon sourire disparu et mon visage se décomposa. Cullen n'avait pas blessé que moi. Je commençais à me dire qu'il faisait du mal à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Cette pauvre jeune femme, sept ans de malheur à ses côtés... J'avais l'impression que je pouvais calquer ma douleur à la sienne, bien que nos situations fussent différentes. J'y trouvais beaucoup de similitudes. Il nous avait humiliées pendant plusieurs années, s'en délectant presque, n'étant jamais touché par notre détresse et notre souffrance. Il avait été odieux avec nous deux. Et surtout il nous avait terrifiées toutes les deux. Elle au point qu'elle ait peur de le quitter, et moi au point que je prenne les insultes sans broncher. Ils nous avaient manœuvrées telles des pions sur un jeu d'échec qu'il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier. Mais il allait connaître le revers de la médaille, car dans cet accident il avait beaucoup perdu. Et il allait se retrouver confronté à une nouvelle Bella. Une Bella qui n'avait plus peur de lui et qui était totalement prête à l'affronter. Hippo allait débarquer face à lui, telle son adversaire sur un ring de boxe, avec la même rage de vaincre que Mohamed Ali.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Je me garais devant ma maison en étouffant un bâillement. Dire que j'étais fatiguée était un euphémisme. Cette nuit à l'hôpital m'avait tout simplement mise sur les rotules. Et dire que je reprenais du service dans quelques heures ! Il n'était que huit heures du matin. Je sortis de l'habitacle clés en mains, pressée d'aller me coucher. Le métier de chirurgienne n'était pas de tout repos. Je passais devant ma boite aux lettres et en tirais mon courrier alors que ma voisine me souriais et me faisait signe de sa fenêtre. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de rentrer chez moi. Ma chienne me sauta immédiatement dessus. C'était une femelle berger allemand nommée Isis, elle n'avait qu'un an. Je l'adorais, c'était comme mon bébé. Bien que je ne sois pas le genre de personne prenant leurs animaux de compagnie pour de véritables humains, loin de là. J'étais quand même raisonnable. Elle vint se coller à moi comme à chaque fois que je rentrais, je lui caressais doucement le haut de son crâne avant de marcher vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivée, je constatais que sa gamelle était vide.

- Alors ma belle, tu n'as plus rien à manger?

J'attrapais le gros paquet de croquette et remplis sa gamelle en fer. Elle se jeta immédiatement dessus. Quelle gourmande !

- Quand maman aura dormi, on ira se promener Isis!

Je laissais la porte du jardin ouverte pour qu'elle puisse sortir jouer dehors quand je dormirais et consultais mon courrier. Quelques prospectus et quelques factures… Rien de bien intéressant. Alors que j'allais jeter les prospectus à la poubelle, une enveloppe tomba. Je l'attrapais et mon regard se glaça, mes mains se mirent à trembler en ramassant le rectangle de papier blanc. Non... Pas ça! Je gardai cependant mon calme. Je ramassais l'enveloppe et s'en même l'ouvrir la mis dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau où elle rejoignit ses sœurs. Je retirais mes vêtements en hâte, enfilant une nuisette avant de tenter de m'endormir. Malgré ma légère anxiété due à la découverte de l'enveloppe, je réussis à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

A mon réveil, cette enveloppe m'était presque sortie de l'esprit. La bonne douche que je pris ensuite la chassa tout à fait. Je laissais l'eau chaude me détendre et l'odeur du shampoing aux agrumes m'enivrer. Je finis par sortir, m'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette éponge blanche. Je séchais rapidement ma chevelure blonde et repartis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilais un jegging clair avec un top beige puis je filais dans la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, j'allumais la radio, pour laisser la mélodie de _Wake me Up_ de Avicci envahir la maison. Pour débuter la journée d'un bon pied, je commençais à faire cuire une omelette et du bacon en chantonnant alors que WFMU (NDLR: Station de radio américaine.) diffusait une nouvelle chanson. Je mangeais rapidement avant d'appeler Isis. Je lui attachais sa laisse alors qu'elle bondissait de joie, et je partis la promener dans Seattle. Je m'arrêtais devant le vendeur de journaux en plein air et j'attrapais rapidement le Seattle Times et le magazine Forbes avant de les tendre au vendeur avec quelques dollars.

- Bonjour Rosalie, ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu, me dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour. C'est normal, j'ai été débordée à l'hôpital ces derniers temps.

- C'est sûr que ce travail ne laisse pas beaucoup de répit.

Je lui souris en attrapant mes magazines et les fourrais dans mon sac. Isis était assise à mes pieds, m'attendant patiemment.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai choisi et j'adore ce que je fais.

- C'est l'essentiel, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Oui. Au revoir et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée Rosalie.

Je rebroussais chemin pour retourner chez moi. Quand je fus arrivée, je décidais de profiter du soleil qui réchauffait Seattle depuis ce matin – pour une fois qu'il faisait bon et que je ne travaillais pas. Je pris une bouteille de limonade au citron dans mon frigo, et la versais dans un verre avant d'y ajouter une paille et des glaçons. Je pris les revues que je venais d'acheter, et je m'assis tranquillement dans mon jardin profitant du calme pour en commencer la lecture. Mon après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et dix-sept heures sonna bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Une nouvelle soirée de travail m'attendait. Je fis rentrer Isis comme dans la maison, et fermais tous les volets avant d'attraper mon sac et de filer à l'hôpital. Je garais ma BMW sur la place de parking qui m'était réservée. Je partis en trot rapide vers les vestiaires : j'allais être en retard. J'enfilais en hâte ma blouse blanche et je pus enfin m'atteler à mes tâches quotidiennes – sans trop de retard au final. Première chose à faire, faire le tour de mes patients. J'arpentais rapidement les couloirs en étant totalement absorbée par les résultats de l'un d'eux, et je ne vis pas le coup venir. Je percutais quelque chose de dur et crus bien que j'allais m'écraser au sol à cause du choc, mais deux bras m'entourèrent et je me retrouvais plaquée contre un torse. Je relevais les yeux perplexe et tombais sur deux orbes chocolat, j'avalais ma salive avec difficulté avant de reprendre rapidement mes esprits. Je me détachais de l'homme, que j'avais identifié comme étant le frère de l'un de mes patients, Emmett Cullen. _Surtout Rosalie, garde ton calme! _Je gardais un fasciés totalement professionnel, lui souriant un peu.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant qui me déstabilisa légèrement avant de me dire :

- Oh, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emmett Docteur.

- Appelez-moi Rosalie dans ce cas. Et merci de m'avoir rattrapé au fait.

_Très professionnel Rosalie, br__avo !_ Mais regardez ses yeux et son sourire... _Non, non, non!_ Okay, j'avais complètement craqué.

- De rien. Je m'apprêtais justement à aller voir mon frère.

Son visage devint grave et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

- Je m'y rendais aussi, allons-y ensemble !

_Menteuse! _La ferme toi!

- Avec plaisir.

- Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant l'état de votre frère?

- Je pense que l'on pourrait se tutoyer, non?

- Si vous... euh si tu veux!

Il rit avant de répondre à ma précédente question.

- Je suis en effet au courant, et j'en suis plus que soulagé, c'est un énorme poids en moins. Il va être opéré ce soir donc?

- Oui, je suis en charge de l'opération avec le docteur Whitlock, tout va bien se passer. C'est une opération simple.

- Je te crois. Edward ne pourra pas marcher pendant combien de temps ?

- Au moins trois mois, et sûrement quatre.

- J'espère que ça va aller vite et qu'il pourra bientôt remarcher.

J'hochais vivement la tête alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward.

- Ça ira vite, ne t'en fait. Et puis Bella connait très bien son métier, elle agit avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Oh mais ils se connaissent déjà.

Je fronçais les sourcils, Bella ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle connaissait un Cullen, et encore moins celui qui allait être son patient. Pourtant, vu la renommée de Carlisle dans le métier, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ne l'ait jamais mentionné.

- Bella ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Ils étaient dans le même lycée. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils étaient amis, j'avais déjà quitté le lycée.

- D'accord, je comprends.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la chambre 456. Je frappais et c'est une petite voix féminine qui me dit d'entrer. Apparemment, quelqu'un rendait visite à Edward. J'entrais dans la chambre, suivie d'Emmett. A l'intérieur se trouvait mon patient qui dormait profondément, et la jeune femme blonde d'hier. Je n'avais toujours pas réussis à savoir qui elle était.

- Bonjour, docteur Hale, me présentais-je.

- Bonjour docteur, je suis Tanya Cullen, m'informa-t-elle.

Mes doutes sur le fait que Tanya soit la femme d'Edward auraient pu se vérifier, mais ce fut plutôt l'inverse qui se produisit. Emmett passa devant moi pour la rejoindre, elle lui adressa un sourire penaud alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés en lui embrassant le front. Ils avaient l'air si complice. Si amoureux? Etaient-ils en couple? Mariés? C'était bien l'impression que j'avais, et une bile amère remonta dans ma gorge, me bloquant la respiration. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'un homme comme lui soit célibataire._ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue!_ Fichue conscience! Je m'efforçais de ne pas trahir mes émotions, et attrapais le dossier d'Edward. J'agissais comme si la situation me laissait indifférente, alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais incroyablement déçue et blessée.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas? demanda Tanya.

- Il a subit un choc très grave, on ne peut pas s'attendre à un réveil immédiat !

Ma voix était beaucoup plus sèche et cinglante que je ne l'avais voulu. Mais je n'avais pu l'empêcher. Je repris plus calmement.

- Et puis nous lui avons donné une forte dose de médicaments qui le laisse endormi. C'est mieux. Au mois quand il se réveillera l'opération sera déjà derrière lui. Même si le plus gros restera la rééducation.

- D'accord, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il va être opéré dès ce soir comme vous le savez sûrement. D'ailleurs, il est déjà dix-huit heures, on ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher.

Je les saluais rapidement avant de sortir. Une douche froide supplémentaire pour moi. Mais pourquoi je me mettais dans des états pareils ?! Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours! Zut à la fin. Fichus yeux marrons, fichu sourire enjôleur et fichu cheveux d'ébène! Fichu Emmett Cullen!

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'avais enfin finis ma longue journée de travail. Comme à chaque fois, je me rendis dans la salle de détente du personnel avant de partir. Ça me permettait de décompresser un peu avant de partir. C'est ici que nous prenions tranquillement nos pauses pour boire un café et échanger des banalités. Rosalie, Jasper et Jacob étaient également présents. Nous nous saluâmes. Je me servis un café et rejoignis la conversation.

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? demandais-je.

- De Paul, soupira Jacob.

J'éclatais de rire, sachant pertinemment d'où il voulait en venir. Jacob m'adressa un regard amusé avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

- Je n'en peux plus, vraiment.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait? questionnais-je.

Ce fut Jasper, très amusé lui aussi, qui me répondit.

- Il a plaqué notre pauvre Jacob contre l'un des murs du service de pédiatrie et a tenté de l'embrasser!

J'explosais de rire, et je fus bientôt imitée par tous – sauf par Jacob bien sûr, qui s'affala sur une chaise avant de me raconter la fin de l'histoire.

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper à temps! Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser ça me file la nausée! Okay, je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels, mais je suis un pur hétéro, bon sang! Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à comprendre ça ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il ne t'a jamais vu draguer de filles au sein de l'hôpital ou parler de tes petites amies, fit calmement remarquer Rosalie.

Jacob plongea son regard dans le mien, faisant monter le feu à mes joues, son regard me brulant.

- Pourtant il y en a bien qui me plaisent.

Rosalie et Jasper suivirent cet échange avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, et voyant ma gêne Rosalie changea de sujet de conversation.

- Au fait, Bella, j'ai appris que tu avais accepté le contrat que Mr Banner et Cullen t'avaient proposé. Félicitations!

Ils me félicitèrent tous, mais ma bonne humeur disparut d'un coup. Je gardais un sourire, mais il était faux.

- Qu'allons-nous faire sans notre maladroite de service ? se plaignit Jasper.

- Oui comment va-t-on faire? As-tu pensé à nous? surenchérit Jacob en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais à passer régulièrement et je vous amènerais même mes cookies au beurre de cacahuète et mes brownies!

Jasper me prit dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

- Bella épouse moi!

J'éclatais de rire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais je dois y aller, Alice doit certainement être en train de m'attendre. Bonne soirée, à demain, conclus-je avec un sourire.

- Bonne soirée Bella! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Rosalie m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu comptes laisser mariner ce pauvre Jacob encore longtemps? me demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rose.

- Oh, ne joue pas les innocentes Bella! Tout le monde ici sait que tu lui plais et que la réciproque est également vraie.

Je sentis une nouvelle fois le feu me monter aux joues. C'est vrai que Jacob me plaisait, il était plutôt beau garçon et très gentil. Bien différent des garçons que j'avais connus auparavant. Cependant, je n'en étais pas amoureuse.

- On verra bien Rose, répondis-je évasivement.

- Oui, d'accord. A demain alors, passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi Rose, à demain.

Je rejoignis ma vieille Chevrolet et gagnais mon appartement. Durant le trajet, je m'étais enfin décidée à tout déballer à Alice, et dès ce soir. Je montais rapidement à mon apparemment au quatrième étage. Quand je franchis la porte d'entrée, j'entendis Alice parler avec animation dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle était soit au téléphone, soit quelqu'un était là avec elle. Quand j'aperçus Leah assise sur le canapé avec Alice, j'eue ma réponse. Je l'aimais bien, elle était plutôt sympa. C'était une collègue d'Alice, et elle l'aimait beaucoup, ce qui fait que je la croisais souvent.

- Salut Leah! la saluai-je.

- Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien?

- Crevée et toi? répondis-je en toute franchise, prenant soudain conscience de ma fatigue.

- Aussi. Tu connais Romero...!

- Avec tout ce que me raconte Alice, c'est comme si j'avais grandi avec ! dis-je en riant.

- On sort manger dehors, tu veux venir avec nous Bella? me proposa cette dernière.

- Ca aurait été vraiment avec plaisir, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être.

- D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois pas d'excuse, hein ?!

Je les regardais se préparer pour aller dîner, et les saluai en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Finalement, je ne parlerais pas à Alice ce soir. J'étais vraiment déçue, j'avais besoin de me confier. Je me fis couler un bain pour me détendre et me plongeais dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'extase quand je sentis mes membres se relâcher d'un coup. Enfin, la tension accumulée tout le long de la journée semblait s'envoler. Alors que je fermais mes paupières, bien décidée à profiter de ce moment de quiétude, mon téléphone sonna. Quand je vis le nom de mon père s'inscrire sur l'écran, je décrochais rapidement.

- Allo?

- Bella, c'est ton vieux père.

- Bonjour papa. Ça va?

- On fait aller et toi?

- Ça va. Tu m'appelles pour une raison particulière? demandais-je, curieuse.

- Tout de suite! Je ne peux pas simplement appeler ma fille pour prendre de ces nouvelles? me rétorqua-t-il gentiment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en riant doucement.

- Alors le travail?

Devais-je lui dire? Et fondre en larme ou hurler de colère au téléphone? Non, pas question ! Il valait mieux que j'en parle d'abord avec Alice, histoire de juguler tout débordement émotionnel qui causerait le débarquement immédiat de la police de Forks à Seattle.

- Bien, la routine. La petite Sarah me rend de plus en plus gaga! répondis-je simplement.

- Ne t'attache pas trop Bella, me prévint-il.

- Oui, mais tu sais bien que j'ai un lien particulier avec les enfants désormais.

- Je le sais bien, Bella, mais ne reporte pas tout l'amour que tu as pour lui sur cette petite.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est absolument pas le cas! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand fais-tu de la psychanalyse, toi? Et… Comment va-t-il, sinon ? Il est là ? m'enquis-je néanmoins.

- Non, il est parti à Port Angeles, avec Sue.

- Oh.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas celui qui te manques le plus, dit-il en plaisantant, avec, je le savais, l'intention de me faire rire.

- Tu sais bien que nos liens sont différents, Papa. Il me manque terriblement.

- Tu le reverras bientôt Bella, me rassura-t-il.

- Sinon toi et Sue ça roule toujours? demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

- Oh, oui, génial.

Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je sentis sa gêne à travers le combiné, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

- Bon, Papa, je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, et surtout dis-leur qu'ils me manquent énormément.

- Ce sera fait Bella, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je raccrochais, la mort dans l'âme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer! Mais je savais que je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, plus maintenant, j'avais trop besoin de cet argent supplémentaire, de cette augmentation. Pour lui! Alors même s'il m'en coûtait, j'allais m'occuper de Cullen! Et dans quatre mois, tout cela serait derrière moi et ma vie serait meilleure. La sienne aussi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'eau, comme pour me noyer et noyer mes problèmes par la même occasion. J'allais redevenir Hippo la maudite! Mais une Hippo avec la fougue et le courage de Xena la guerrière !

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai mis dus temps à l'écrire celui là! J'y ai passé mes soirées mdr! ^^ J'espère qu'il y aura un retour**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez des différents persos en actions ? Et de mon chapitre en général?**

**J'espère que vous laisserez une review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee! :)**

**Robisous**

**MelleMau**


	4. Quand le monitoring s'emballe

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi! ^^_**

_**Disclaimer**_** : La chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par ma génialissime bêta **Nobody Owens **je la remercie encore une fois pour son très bon boulot! ^^**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

tiff : J'ai eu beaucoup de supposition quant à Bella et le fait qu'elle soit hypot »tiquement maman revient souvent et...je garde le mystère ! Lol ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:)

Grce isabella : Bella Maman ? Décidément ça revient beaucoup ? La réponse prochainement !:) Merci pour ta review !

Mlie : Ravie que mon histoire te touche et plaise !:p Gros merci et gros bisous

GreenHood : Salut ! ^^ Alors déjà quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review j'étais toute contente, faut me comprendre j'aime beaucoup les longues reviews mdr Ta flemmardise est accepté lol Merciiiiii Oh fait t'es une sadique toi non ? Mdr J'aime frustrée je suis moi aussi sadique vois-tu !:3 Oui Bella va se venger ! ^^ Les surveillants ben...ils arrivent mais à la fin à chaque fois ! x) Eh ! Je suis pas insuportable mdr ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiisous et gros merci à toi ! Bon courage !:)

lili : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous ^^

* * *

Bon passons tout de suite à mon petit mot d'introduction, je sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous le lise en fait ! x) Mais bon je l'écris quand même. J'ai vu une légère baisse niveau review. L'histoire ne vous plaît plus ? Je m'inquiète un peu là en fait ! x)

Je remercie chaque personnes qui prends du temps pour laisser une review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir à chaque fois.

Au fait j'ai mis mon profil à jour n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil !:)

PS : Une surprise pour vous dans le mot de la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV BELLA**

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à se vanter ou à étaler ses qualités à tout va. J'étais assez pudique à ce niveau, ce qui était sûrement dû au manque de confiance en moi. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'admettais volontiers, c'était mon côté pacifiste. Enfin, ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, c'était avant de rencontrer Alice. Vous pensiez que mon revirement venait d'une quelconque mauvaise action de Cullen, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, pas cette fois. Non, là, c'était bien Alice, encore... Pourquoi? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais calfeutrée sous mon oreiller alors que je l'entendais hurler dans la pièce avoisinant ma chambre, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain. Elle ne hurlait pas à proprement parler, mais elle chantait, ce qui revenait plus ou moins au même. Chanter était un bien grand mot d'ailleurs, Alice n'avait aucun don pour la musique et encore moins pour le chant. On aurait dit qu'un cochon se faisait égorger dans la pièce d'à côté avec en fond le son d'une guitare électrique et d'une batterie.

**_I'm on the highway to hell_**_  
__Je suis sur la route de l'enfer__  
_**_On the highway to hell_**_  
__Sur la route de l'enfer__  
_**_Highway to hell_**_  
__La route de l'enfer__  
_**_I'm on the highway to hell_**_  
__Je suis sur la route de l'enfer_

Oh oui j'étais bien en route pour l'enfer. Saleté de Brandon! Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui n'affichait que six heures du matin. Non, mais elle se fichait de moi, je ne devais pas me lever avant une heure ! Et j'aurais préfère un autre réveil que celui-là ! Elle voulait quoi? Me payer un ORL après avoir fait exploser mes tympans ? Je me levais tremblante de rage, attrapant rageusement mes lunettes pour les poser au bout de mon nez et ouvris la porte à la volée. Alice se tenait devant le miroir, une bouteille de laque dans les mains en guise de micro. Elle ne m'avait ni vue ni entendue. Pas étonnant, vu le capharnaüm sonore qu'elle produisait. Je mis une tape sur son épaule, un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle se tourna vers moi, grand sourire sur le visage continuant de chanter.

**_Hey Satan, paid my dues_**_  
__Hé Satan, j'ai payé ce que je dois__  
_**_I'm playing in a rockin' band_**_  
__Je joue dans un groupe de rock__  
_**_Hey Mamma, look at me_**_  
__Hé Maman, regarde-moi__  
_**_I'm on the way to the promised land_**_  
__Je suis sur la route pour la terre promise_

Elle essaya de m'entrainer avec elle pour danser mais je l'en empêchais, mon regard était plus noir que jamais. J'allais sauter sur cette naine et en finir avec elle. Elle allait finir comme Anne Boleyn, non, plutôt comme Jeanne d'Arc. Mais mon regard ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, elle monta sur un petit tabouret et continua à chanter en se trémoussant. Elle mimait le fait de jouer des instruments passant de la guitare à la batterie. Quel calvaire. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je maudis la chanson à ce moment-là.

**_Don't stop me_**  
_Ne m'arrête pas_

Je vais me gêner! Je m'approchais du poste et l'arrêtais brutalement en retirant la prise. Puis je fis ce que je me retenais à grande peine depuis mon réveil fracassant. J'explosais.

- Bordel Alice ! C'est quoi ce cirque!? Par tous les saints qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un dans une autre vie? Je mérite vraiment ça? Par pitié, dites-moi que non!

Elle ne se démonta pas et garda son sourire, elle était habituée à ce que j'explose ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait profiter d'un de ses « concerts ». Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer pour autant. Un jour, je finirais dans les faits divers pour avoir tué ma saleté de colocataire!

- Be' tu veux bien remettre le CD ? Je comptais enchainer sur _Hell Bells_.

C'est une blague? Faites que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague de sa part. Apparemment non! J'avais sûrement du commettre des actes ignobles dans une précédente vie pour subir un tel châtiment.

- Ah non Alice! Plus de musique pour toi ce matin! Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect! Pense aux voisins et surtout pense à moi! Je dormais ! Mais ça ni toi, ni tes cordes vocales d'ânesse en avez quelque chose à faire! Plus de musique !

Je sortis, attrapant le poste et faisant claquer la porte derrière moi.

- Et après tu parles du respect des voisins! siffla-t-elle.

- La ferme!

Je ne l'entendis pas broncher et elle continua à se préparer, dans le silence cette fois. Saleté d'AC/DC! Saleté de rock! Saleté de meilleure amie colocataire fan d'AC/DC et de rock! Bon dieu, j'avais besoin de me calmer! Puisque j'avais du temps devant moi, j'allais pouvoir l'utiliser pour me préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. J'allumais la petite télé de la cuisine, la mettant sur les infos du matin, et je commençais à me cuisiner des crêpes. Une recette simple, assez rapide et pleine d'avantages ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais les crêpes, on pouvait les manger autant salées que sucrées et à toutes heures de la journée. Même si je préférais les manger le matin et le soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'enviais les Français et leur chandeleur. Pourquoi chez nous cette fête avait-elle été remplacée par cette stupide fête de la marmotte? Entre une marmotte et une crêpe que choisiriez-vous? Personnellement, ça serait une crêpe, et sans hésitation ! Mon pêché capital aurait sans aucun était la gourmandise, et je l'assumais parfaitement. J'aimais manger et je ne considérais pas ça comme une tare. Pour perdre du poids, j'avais mangé un peu plus équilibré mais je n'avais pas fait de régime pour autant, juste du sport (la clé du succès). Alice entra dans la pièce quand je finissais de faire cuire la dernière crêpe.

- Oh oui, des crêpes! pépia-t-elle.

Je posais le plat sur la table puis sortis le sucre en poudre, le Nutella, la confiture et le miel. Je mis la machine à café en route et posais une bouteille de jus de fruit et deux verres sur la table.

- Qui te dit que tu vas en avoir? Bon Scott?

Elle me fit sa petite moue à la Alice, faisant trembloter sa lèvre inférieure. Je levais les yeux au ciel : elle commençait son cinéma. Alice Brandon devenait soudain Natalie Portman le temps de quelques instants.

- Allez, s'il te plait Be'! Tu ne vas pas me faire manger une infâme barre de céréales aux fruits secs quand même?

- Pourtant tu aimes ça d'habitude, non? Ne dis-tu pas toi même que ça apporte tous les nutriments dont nous avons besoin ? Et que ça respecte parfaitement le S.E.D.? Sain, équilibré et délicieux.

- Bella, tu vas vraiment me laissez manger cette pauvre barre de céréales alors que tu me répètes sans cesse que quelques écarts c'est bon dans la vie ?

- Allez, mange des crêpes va!

Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa chaise et s'empara d'une crêpe qu'elle tartina de confiture. Cette fille ne changerait jamais, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aimais au fond. Je nous servis du café et je m'assis en face d'elle.

- Alice, c'est la dernière fois que tu me réveilles comme ça! lui intimais-je.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, c'est super comme réveil!

- Je vais te l'administrer un de ces jours, et tu verras si c'est super!

- Oh arrête de te plaindre, j'aurais pu faire carrière dans la chanson.

Je savais qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de rire et qu'elle ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et moi dans la mode! rétorquais-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et quand nous nous fumes calmées, elle lança :

- Tu crois que mon correspondant aime le rock?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Alice, et comment veux-tu que je le sache! Je ne le connais pas.

- J'aimerais bien, on irait voir des concerts tous les deux, on chanterait à tue têtes des morceaux et on passerait en revue les rayons des disquaires pour chercher des perles rares!

- Imagine qu'il préfère autre chose que le rock et se préoccupe peu de son apparence. Si ça se trouve il s'habille chez Walmart.

Son visage se décomposa et elle posa sa tasse avec fracas, renversant un peu de liquide brun sur la table. Je me retenais à grande peine de rire.

- Arrête de dire des horreurs pareilles Bella ! Sinon je te réveille avec du Joan Jett demain!

Cette remarque me fit taire. Elle essuya le café qu'elle avait renversé et termina sa tasse silencieusement. Je pris l'initiative de changer de sujet, j'avais peur qu'elle continue de parler de Cherokee1865, et que je sois une nouvelle fois obligée de lui dire que je ne croyais pas aux rencontres sur internet. Mais je savais que ça la blessait, et je n'aimais pas lui faire du mal. Elle était connectée à ce mystérieux jeune homme. Alice avait des rêves plein la tête, et après plusieurs échecs amoureux ou aventures d'un soir, elle voulait vraiment se poser. Nous n'étions plus vraiment des ados. Il était temps pour nous de nous fixer pour de bon. Mais avec qui? Le destin n'avait pas encore statué dessus. Alors qu'Alice était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Cherokee1865, avec qui elle entretenait une alchimie par mail, je pensais pour ma part que c'était tout simplement personne, et que je n'étais pas faite pour ça.

- Au fait, je te trouve bien matinale aujourd'hui.

- J'ai décidée de ne plus arriver en retard au boulot. Je vais prendre le métro cette fois.

- Sage initiative. Et la voiture, tu n'y penses toujours pas?

- Un peu plus ces derniers temps. J'y réfléchis quelques minutes et après mes pensées se posent sur un sac ou une paire de chaussure que j'ai envie de m'offrir.

- Tu es dingue, Alice! Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Rebecca Bloomwood de _Confessions d'une accro au shopping _?

- Oh, mais ça veut dire que je vais rencontrer mon Luke alors? Dommage que ma patronne soit Romero. Dis donc, tu as de belles cernes toi ! Pense à utiliser mon anti-cerne!

- La faute à qui? rétorquais-je, légèrement irritée.

Bon, ça n'était pas totalement la faute d'Alice. C'était surtout parce que j'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. J'avais rêvé de Cullen. Ça n'était pas des flashs de mon passé qui m'avaient terrifiée. Je m'étais vue dans un futur proche, lui prodiguant de soins, et il était encore plus acariâtre et mauvais que dans le passé. J'avais été si faible dans ce cauchemar, à la hauteur de l'ancienne Hippo. Car telle était ma nouvelle peur, redevenir l'ancienne Bella. J'avais peur d'être faible face à lui, bien que je me sois jurée le contraire. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de la réaction que j'aurais devant lui une fois qu'il serait éveillé. Je préférais faire dériver le sujet une fois de plus.

- Allez, file, tu vas être en retard.

Elle se leva, embrassa mon front et fila en m'informant :

- Je t'ai préparé une tenue, elle est sur ton lit! Après la catastrophe d'hier j'ai pris les devants !

Elle ne changerait vraiment jamais... Je débarrassais la table et fit la vaisselle calmement avant d'aller me préparer. Je mis la tunique prune et le jean slim que m'avait préparé Alice, pour une fois que ça restait plutôt sobre. Elle ne serait pas contente si elle savait que j'avais mis des tennis avec mais tant pis! Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés, et gardais mes lunettes. Après avoir vérifié que l'appartement était en ordre, je partis travailler.

* * *

**POV ALICE**

J'attrapais mon ticket de métro et passais les portiques. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ma rame et j'attendis patiemment qu'il arrive. Bon, pas si patiemment que ça. Je sautillais presque sur place, mes écouteurs vissés sur mes oreilles. Je me retenais à grande peine de chanter, car le faire dans mon appartement était une chose, mais le faire devant tout le monde en était une autre. Et puis Bella me l'avait interdit en me disant que j'allais être arrêtée pour désordre sur la voie publique. Ah, cette Bella, elle ne connaissait vraiment rien au talent. D'accord, d'accord, je n'avais sûrement aucun talent de chanteuse. Mais enfin si ça peut rendre chèvre ma colocataire et me permettre de bien rire, je prends! Je ne le faisais qu'occasionnellement, ça gardait l'effet de surprise et puis ça évitait çà Bella de m'assassiner. Quoique ce matin nous n'étions pas loin. Elle m'avait copieusement fusillée du regard.

Je n'eue pas le temps d'étudier la question plus longtemps que le métro arriva. Etant fine et petite, je réussis à me glisser dans la foule, mais pas assez rapidement, et je me retrouvais contrainte de tenir la grosse barre de fer. S'il y avait une chose que je préférais dans le bus par rapport au métro, c'était le fait que c'était assurément beaucoup plus propre. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à emporter mon gel pour les mains ! J'observais en sourcillant les personnes présente dans le métro avec moi. On pouvait vraiment de tout, encore plus dans celui de New-York, mais ce que je voyais dans celui de Seattle était déjà pas mal. Un homme assez baraqué état assis devant moi, il avait de longs cheveux grisonnant et une longue barbe, il avait des habits qui lui donnait des airs de motard. Il était extrêmement concentré dans sa tâche qui consisté à enlever le plus de crotte de nez possibles dans un temps record. Je me retins de lui cracher une réplique cinglante. Une odeur âcre et acide vint titiller mes narines, je me tournais et vis qu'une femme tenait la même barre que moi, son aisselle juste à côté de mon visage. Mon Dieu, j'allais finir par vomir. Heureusement pour moi, je ne tardais pas à descendre. Une fois sortie du wagon, je me badigeonnais copieusement les mains de gel lavant à la framboise tout en remontant la bouche de métro. Plus jamais le métro, plus jamais. Les nausées matinales, c'est bon pour les femmes enceintes, pas pour moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : génial, j'avais plus de trente minutes devant moi et seulement une grande rue à remonter. Romero n'aura rien à me dire sur mon manque de ponctualité ce matin. Je me mis à marcher d'un pas serein, mais à mon grand damne, une enseigne attira mon attention. Bon, j'avais encore quelques minutes devant moi, je pouvais bien faire un peu plaisir à mes yeux. C'était la vitrine d'un magasin de sacs à mains. Et au milieu de tous, trônant comme un roi, un semblait m'appeler à grand cris. C'était un sac bowling en cuir couleur camel, avec une impresion sur le dessus motif écailles de serpent. Il me le fallait absolument ! Mais je devais faire vite. Je rentrais à toute vitesse, attrapant le sac sur l'un des rayons, et heureusement pour moi, à cette heure de la journée il n'y avait personne. Je dégainais ma carte bancaire déclinant la proposition de carte de fidélité, et filais après avoir salué la vendeuse. Je courus pour ne pas arriver en retard et quand je déboulais dans mon bureau je poussais un cri de victoire. J'avais dix minutes d'avance! Leah arriva et me toisa d'un air amusé.

- Tiens, tu es arrivée en avance !

- Eh oui! m'exclamais-je.

Je n'eue cependant pas le temps de dire autre chose que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et sur ma chère patronne cette fois. Son visage se décomposa tant elle était étonnée. Eh oui, elle n'aurait pas de remarque à me faire aujourd'hui.

- Tiens Brandon, vous êtes là.

- Comme chaque matin, madame.

Elle me fusilla du regard avant d'ajouter :

- J'espère que votre article est prêt, et la prochaine fois tâchez d'être là à l'heure que l'on vous demande, et non pas en avance.

Elle avait quand même réussi à me faire une remarque ! J'étais estomaquée, Leah aussi. Je la savais vile, mais à ce point… Quand elle sortit, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- J'en peux plus de cette harpie, je te jure Leah un jour je vais la tuer!

- Du calme Alice, laisse couler, comme toujours. Un jour, elle se lassera de jouer les tyrans si elle voit que ça n'a aucune prise sur toi.

- Mouai…. répondis-je, sceptique.

- Tu as fait un achat avant de venir, à ce que je vois.

Leah avait exactement les bons mots pour me détendre. Je pépiais sur mon sac tout en terminant la mise en page de mon article que j'imprimais juste après. Puis je l'agrafais et disparue quelques minutes pour présenter mon article au dragon. Je frappais à sa porte et l'entendis me donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

- C'est pour quoi ? siffla-t-elle.

- Je viens vous déposer mon article.

Elle tendit la main dans ma direction et s'empara de celui-ci. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux et conclut :

- Il fera l'affaire pour cette semaine, mais essayiez de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois.

- Merci.

Je sortis avec des envies de meurtres. Quelle plaie! Non, mais je vous jure. Une fois de retour dans mon bureau, je me remis au travail pour préparer mon prochain article. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et ne cessais de mordiller mon stylo.

- Tu as un souci, Alice? On dirait que ça ne va pas… souffla Leah.

Je soupirais. A vrai dire, depuis hier, j'étais assez perturbée par le comportement de Bella. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûre. Mais quoi?

- Bella m'intrigue, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

- Tu lui as posé des questions?

- Je n'ai pas osé. Elle est plutôt du genre à se braquer. J'ai appris avec le temps qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se confie que de tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Elle t'en parlera sûrement très rapidement, tu es sa plus grande amie après tout.

- J'espère.

Leah me sourit, me disant silencieusement que je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

- Au fait Alice, ton correspondant t'as répondu?

Ah oui, mon petit Cherokee1865! J'avais l'esprit tellement ailleurs que je n'avais même pas pensé à consulter mes mails, ce que je fis dans la minute. Mais avec déception je constatais qu'il ne m'avait pas encore répondu.

- Non, soupirais-je.

- Oh, allez ne t'en fais pas, il va bientôt le faire.

- J'espère!

- Vous allez vous rencontrer bientôt ?

- On ne parle pas encore de rencontre, on apprend doucement à se connaître et je préfère ça.

- Tu sais, tu ne resteras pas éternellement satisfaite avec des mails, tu vas finir par te lasser...

- Bella m'a dit la même chose ce matin.

- Enfin, tu verras bien avec le temps.

J'hochais la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'en ce moment rien n'allait, et qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

- Dis Bella, tu crois que je vais rester encore longtemps à l'hôpital? demanda Sarah.

J'étais avec elle pour sa séance de rééducation, et je venais de lui octroyer une petite pause entre deux exercices. Elle sirotait un jus de pomme en triturant ses couettes blondes. Je fronçais les sourcils en passant doucement ma main sur sa petite joue rosée.

- Bientôt, ma puce. Dans quelques semaines tu pourras retourner chez toi.

- C'est vrai?

Elle semblait soudain excitée. Elle posa sa brique de jus de pomme, que je ramassais pour la jeter dans une corbeille non loin.

- Tu es si pressée que ça de ne plus me voir? dis-je en souriant.

- Non, toi, je te verrais pour toujours!

Ses mots prononcés avec tant de conviction me réchauffèrent le cœur. Des fois, je n'avais pas l'impression que Sarah avait sept ans, mais plutôt le double.

- Oui, on se verra toujours, ma chérie.

- Quand je rentrerais, je pourrais revoir Doris et Nemo, mes poissons rouges. Et Pongo mon chien. Je les ai appelés comme ça parce que c'est comme dans mes dessins animés préférés. Mon grand frère aussi me manque, il s'appelle Bryan, tu le savais ?

- Non, il est gentil?

- Oui, mais des fois non. Il veut pas me prêter sa console et il dit que je suis une morveuse pleine de nasse! C'est même pas vrai d'abord!

J'éclatais de rire, alors qu'elle prenait une moue boudeuse.

- Il dit ça pour te taquiner voyons, c'est ton frère, et il t'aime. Allez, on s'y remet maintenant !

Nous continuâmes encore vingt minutes, et je remarquais les très grands progrès de Sarah. Si elle continuait comme ça, dans trois semaines je la laisserais sortir de l'hôpital. Sa sortie ne dépendait maintenant plus que de sa rééducation et elle était sur la bonne voie, il fallait que j'en parle avec le médecin qui la suivait. Une fois terminé, je la réinstallais sur son fauteuil pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Sa mère y était déjà et nous attendait. Elle me salua et remit elle-même sa fille dans son lit, lui donnant un nouveau cahier de coloriage sur les princesses Disney, ce qui ravie Sarah.

- Madame Clément, pourrais-je vous parlez une minute? Demandais-je.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

D'habitude, je lui parlais devant la petite, mais pour cette fois-ci je préférais que Sarah n'entende pas ce que j'avais à lui dire. Nous nous sortîmes dans le couloir, et je pris soin de bien fermer la porte.

- Madame, je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre Sarah jusqu'à la fin de sa rééducation.

Son visage se décomposa quelque peu.

- Pardon, mais pourquoi? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai accepté un contrat que l'hôpital m'a proposé, donc mes fonctions au sein de celui-ci prennent temporairement fin dans deux semaines.

- Quand reviendrez-vous?

- Dans trois ou quatre mois, je ne sais pas encore précisément.

- Et pour Sarah ?

- Surtout ne vous en faites pas, je continue à la suivre durant les deux prochaines semaines. Au vu de ses grands progrès, elle pourra sortir d'ici trois semaines au plus. Alors, pour sa dernière semaine, je la confierais à l'un de mes collègues. Je vous le présenterais au cours de cette semaine.

- Et après l'hôpital?

- Sarah aura des rendez-vous réguliers chez un kinésithérapeute de Seattle, choisi par mes soins ou les vôtres, jusqu'à ce que Sarah ait retrouvé toute sa mobilité.

Je n'avais absolument pas prévu la réaction de la mère de Sarah, mais vraiment pas. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et éclata en sanglot. Je me baissais à sa hauteur, inquiète et un peu paniquée devant un tel débordement émotionnel.

- Madame Clément ! Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un?

- Je ne veux pas que Sarah rentre à la maison! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mon visage se ferma, et je deviens plus sévère, presque énervée.

- Madame, pouvez-vous évitez de crier de telles choses quand votre petit fille est à quelques mètres!

Je fis mon possible pour me contrôler, et me radoucit. Je posais une main sur son épaule, et lui demandai :

- Que se passe-t-il, madame Clément ? Vous aimez votre fille pourtant.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre, sanglota-t-elle.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien?

Je me tournais et je vis que Kate observait la scène, inquiète. Kate Anderson était une psychologue qui travaillait dans l'hôpital, toujours gaie mais avec un caractère bien trempé. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle laissait peu d'hommes indifférents. C'était une grande blonde aux formes généreuses et aux yeux gris d'acier. Mais pour moi, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Rosalie. J'aidais madame Clément à se relever.

- Kate, est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Madame, je crois que parler un petit moment avec ma collègue vous fera du bien, et vous permettra d'éclaircir un peu la situation.

Elle hocha piteusement la tête et partit un peu plus loin avec Kate. Je l'aurais bien écoutée moi-même, mais Kate avait plus de compétences dans le domaine. Elle trouverait mieux le problème de madame Clément et l'analyserait mieux. Chacun sa spécialité.

* * *

**POV KATE**

Je prends ma pause! dis-je à l'aide-soignante.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'hôpital pour fumer. Je sortis mon téléphone, et constatai que je venais de recevoir un message de Garett. Garett était l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Je souhaitais à toutes les femmes de rencontrer leur moitié, la personne capable de faire vibrer leur cœur. Ça m'était tombé dessus, et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment éternel, fait pour durer toute ma vie. Il m'avait simplement écrit trois mots, sept lettres, un simple je t'aime. Mais je ne me lassais pas de ce genre d'attention, et je ne m'en lasserais sûrement jamais. Un sourire niais fendit mon visage. J'étais en train de lui répondre quand je vis une de mes collègues au sol, essayant de calmer une femme en larmes. C'était la rééducatrice Isabella Swan, une très chouette femme. Elle ne se prenait jamais la tête, elle était simple et naturelle. Et apparemment inconsciente de son charme, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien? lui demandais-je.

La situation m'inquiétait un peu.

- Kate, est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

- Madame, je crois que parler un petit moment avec ma collègue vous fera du bien, et vous permettra d'éclaircir un peu la situation.

Je passais un bras autour de la femme éplorée alors que Bella nous regardait nous éloigner. Je nous fis entrer dans une chambre vide et la fis s'assoir sur le lit, lui apportant un verre d'eau. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, je commençais à lui parler d'une voix douce et posée :

- Vous êtes patiente ici ? Madame…?

- Clément. Non, c'est ma fille qui est ici.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état?

- Je ne veux pas que ma fille rentre chez nous. Je veux qu'elle reste à l'hôpital, dit-elle avec conviction.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais au fond de moi je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Je continuais donc de lui parler avec professionnalisme.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'elle rentre. Elle ne pourra pas passer sa vie à l'hôpital, vous savez. Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Sept ans, souffla-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi refusez-vous de la revoir?

- Ce n'est pas que je refuse, au contraire, mais si elle rentre je vais lui faire du mal ! Vous comprenez? Je vais la détruire, la faire souffrir, je suis une mauvaise mère!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faits dire ça? Vous la battez? L'insultez?

Mes mots pouvaient paraître crus, mais il était important de ne pas bercer le patient avec de fausses paroles pour qu'il s'ouvre à nous. La franchise payait toujours en psychologie, il fallait néanmoins avoir continuellement une voix tranquille qui incitait à la sérénité.

- Non, bien sûr que non, jamais.

- Alors comment pourriez-vous lui faire du mal?

- Mais je lui en ai déjà fait ! C'est de ma faute si elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital sans pouvoir courir, ni danser, ni marcher.

Je fronçais les sourcils en m'adossant au meuble de la chambre.

- Continuez, dis-je.

- Il y a trois mois, ma fille a fêté ses sept ans. J'avais décidé de l'emmener chez un très bon ami à moi qui possède un club d'équitation à la sortie de Seattle. Elle adore les animaux, surtout les chevaux. Alors je l'y ai emmenée, on l'a mise sur un poney, elle en avait déjà beaucoup fait donc elle savait se débrouiller. J'ai fini par cesser de la regarder, j'étais occupée par autre chose. De toute manière, une monitrice était là pour la surveiller. Puis je me suis absentée pendant un moment, car le directeur du centre n'était pas un ami, mais mon amant. Et pendant que je prenais du bon temps, ma fille est tombée et s'est gravement blessée, je n'étais pas là, je n'ai rien pu faire...

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et fut d'un seul coup catastrophée.

- Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça!

Elle se leva précipitamment et je la retins. J'attrapais son bras avec douceur.

- Madame, c'est un traumatisme profond, je voudrais vous recevoir en consultation pour qu'on puisse continuer à en parler. J'ai un cabinet à Seattle où je travaille en dehors de mes quelques heures à l'hôpital.

Elle se détacha de moi et me lança un regard haineux. Elle pointa son doigt dans ma direction, mais je ne me démontais pas, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de cas.

- Je ne suis pas folle, vous m'entendez ! Je n'irais pas voir un psy! Fichez-moi la paix, et je vous interdis de répéter ce que je vous ai dit !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte sans que cette fois je puisse la retenir. J'allais devoir parler à Bella, car ce cas m'inquiétait beaucoup.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, madame Muller? Nous devions nous revoir que dans trois jours.

Il ne fallait pas croire que mon travail était un lot de bonheurs continuel, il y avait aussi des bas et ce bas là se nommait Muller, Sandra Muller. Et oui, je n'avais pas que des patients aussi amusants et gentils que Paolo ou Sarah certains étaient un peu plus hargneux et pénibles comme cette vieille chouette blonde mal lunée. Mais je gardais néanmoins mon professionnalisme et lui assurais le même traitement qu'aux autres.

- Je vous ai fait venir parce que je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, mais depuis hier j'ai horriblement mal aux jambes! C'est comme si on me les piquait! Je vais demander à avoir quelqu'un d'autre! Je vous préviens, je vais vraiment demander à avoir quelqu'un d'autre!

_Mais faites, faites..._

- Bien, je vais voir ça. Vous avez bien pris votre traitement contre la douleur, hier ?

- Pour qui ne prenez-vous ? Bien sûr que je l'ai pris ! De nous deux, ce n'est sûrement pas moi l'incompétente! Maintenant réparerez votre erreur et faites ça bien!

Je lui lançais un regard peu amène avec la seule envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler. Calme, restons calme! Je m'approchais d'elle, et retirai le drap pour inspecter ses jambes.

- Eh! J'ai froid, moi! se plaignit-elle.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir voir à travers les draps, raillais-je, totalement excédée.

Je levais doucement sa jambe et l'examinai à l'endroit où elle avait mal, et je vis qu'il y avait des petites traces de griffures rien à voir avec ses mouvements de la veille. Mon regard se baissa sur le matelas et je trouvais quelque chose qui me fis bouillir. Je replaçais doucement sa jambe et me tournais vers elle, mes mains sur les hanches.

- Madame Muller, avez-vous joué au mikado hier?

- Oui, en effet, et en quoi ça vous regarde? claqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien si je l'avais su plus tôt, je ne me serais pas déplacée inutilement.

- Vous avez du culot de m'accuser alors que vous avez mal fait votre travail !

- Vous avez plus de culot que moi, ma chère madame! Ce n'est pas votre séance d'hier qui vous fait souffrir, ce sont simplement les pièces de votre jeu qui ont glissé dans votre lit.

Elle se figea, et son visage se décomposa. Bella 1/ Muller 0.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir le reste de mes patients avec qui j'ai pris du retard pour rien.

Je ramassai les mikados et les plaquai sur sa table de chevet. Avant que je ne passe la porte, je me retournai une dernière fois vers son visage atterré. Vieille bique!

- Je pense que changer de médecin vous sera totalement inutile. Dans deux semaines vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Oui je sais, moi aussi je compte les jours.

Et je sortis pour de bon. Oui, je sais! Ni gentil, ni professionnel! Mais je peux vous dire que l'avoir deux mois sur le dos c'est long et horrible. Je pestais en jetant un regard à ma liste de patients. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je vis que le prochain que je devais aller voir était Cullen. J'avais appris que son opération d'hier avait été un succès mais je savais aussi qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais cela n'était plus qu'une question de d'heure et je n'arrivais pas à anticiper la chose. Alors que j'entrais dans le couloir de la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis une voix me héler. Emmett Cullen marchait d'un pas rapide dans ma direction, se faisant réprimander et fusiller du regard par deux aides-soignantes à cause de ses cris.

- Vous êtes le docteur Swan, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je sur la défensive.

Je n'avais vu Emmett que deux ou trois fois à Forks, quand il rendait visite à ses parents pendant ses études à Seattle. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il était, à quel genre de personne j'avais à faire. Il pouvait très bien être comme son cadet. Je restais donc très méfiante à son sujet. C'est alors qu'il fit un geste étonnant : il tendit sa main dans ma direction.

- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés : je suis Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward.

Je serais timidement sa main.

- Isabella Swan, je prends en charge votre frère.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de dire :

- Je le sais bien ça!

Nous prîmes tous deux la direction de la chambre de Cullen.

- Je peux vous donner un conseil ?

- A quel propos? demandais-je.

- Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à vivre.

Ah oui, vraiment ? Moi qui avait toujours pensé le contraire! Ton frère n'est donc pas un petit ange tout plein de douceur et de candeur ? S'il savait...

- Alors, quand il sera insupportable ou trop bougon, met-lui de la musique classique, c'est son péché mignon. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais c'est un grand fan de Debussy. Le piano le détend aussi beaucoup, il en joue depuis l'âge de six ans.

Cullen aimait la musique classique et en jouait ? Est-ce que par hasard je serai récemment tombée dans un monde parallèle ? En tout cas, Emmett devait forcément me mentir ce qu'il disait était tout bonnement impossible ! Cullen n'aimait pas la musique classique et encore moins Debussy! Un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'un souvenir affluait à mon esprit.

_**FLASH BACK (11 ans plutôt - Forks High School)**_

_Je me garais le plus loin possible dans le parking, mais malheureusement mon vieux pick-up attirait tous les regards. Je ne pris pas le risque de sortir de la voiture tout de suite j'étais un peu en avance, et quitte à être un peu en retard, je préférais cela si ça me permettais de les ignorer je pouvais les ignorer. J'allumais ma radio et appuyais quelques secondes avant de lancer mon Cd de musique classique que ma mère m'avait donné après s'être lassée de sa période classique. Sur cette compilation des meilleurs morceaux du XXème siècle, Clair de Lune remportait haut la main la première place à mes yeux. Je lançais la chanson, profitant de ce son doux et mélodieux qui était le seul à me calmer et à m'apaiser. J'adorais lire en écoutant ce CD, je me coupais du monde en quelque sorte, et surtout j'oubliais tous mes soucis, me plongeant dans mes bouquins et m'imaginant une vie meilleure. J'ouvris mon vieil exemplaire d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_, ce livre était vraiment en mauvaise état. Pas que je ne prenne pas soin de mes affaires, mais j'avais une maladresse presque légendaire. Et l'ouvrage de Jane Austen avait survécu à du chocolat chaud, à la pluie et à de nombreuses chutes. Autant dire que c'était une chance que toutes les pages soient encore là, même si certaines ne tenaient plus à la reliure. J'en étais à l'un de mes passages favoris, je le connaissais tellement bien que je lisais sans même le voir, le murmurant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

_« - Depuis le commencement, je pourrais dire dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappée par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris égoïste de sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y avait pas un mois que je vous connaissais et déjà je sentais que vous étiez le dernier homme du monde que je consentirais à épouser...»_

_Je sursautais violemment en entendant un bruit sourd, je tournais si précipitamment la tête vers la gauche que mes lunettes glissèrent et tombèrent sur le bitume alors que la porte de ma Chevrolet était ouverte. On avait frappé sans aucune douceur sur ma portière avant de l'ouvrir. Même ici on venait me déranger et me déloger de ma tranquillité. Mes mains parcouraient à tâtons le sol, cherchant ma monture, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne la trouvais pas. Je commençais à paniquer, j'entendais les rires s'élever autour de moi alors que je ne voyais rien et que tout était flou autour de moi. Mon Dieu, faites que ça ne soit pas lui...!_

_- Alors Swan, tu croyais que l'on ne te trouverait pas?_

_Non ça n'était pas lui, il s'agissait de la vois doucereuse d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, sûrement une pom-pom girl qui voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces du maître. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de participer à mes continuelles humiliations, puisqu'elle m'appelait Swan et non pas Hippo. Cela pouvait paraître bête, voir étrange, mais je ressentis presque du bonheur à cela en tout cas j'étais immensément soulagée. C'était comme si j'avais soudain l'impression que ce surnom ne m'était pas octroyé par chaque personne qui croisait ma route. Et que je restais encore un être humain pour certains et non pas un animal, un hippopotame. Mais ma « joie » fut de courte durée. J'entendis un crissement de pneus et une musique qui se déversait de l'habitacle de la voiture nouvellement arrivée. J'avais entendu ce morceau à la radio : c'était un morceau de rap, de Eminem si je me souvenais bien. Je ne saurais dire le titre, je n'étais pas une fan de rap._

_**May I have your attention please?**__  
__**May I have your attention please?**__  
__**Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?**__  
__**I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?**__  
__**We're gonna have a problem here..**_

_Le morceau ne cessa pas, mais j'entendis la fille qui m'avait accosté parler :_

_- Eddy chéri ! Viens voir !_

_Oh non, pas Cullen...! Je me relevais précipitamment, et cessai immédiatement de chercher mes lunettes. Les rires cessèrent. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait, j'avais fermé les yeux en sentant sa présence, et je me préparais mentalement au pire._

_- Vanessa, appelles-moi encore une fois Eddy chéri et tu vas finir comme Hippo, c'est clair?_

_Cette réplique eut le don de calmer la dinde, car je ne l'entendis pas glousser. Ma main se resserra sur mon exemplaire d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Je m'y cramponnais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sans mes lunettes, et ainsi privée de ma visibilité, je me sentais encore plus impuissante face à eux, et surtout face à lui. _Clair de Lune_ résonnait toujours dans ma voiture, et le morceau de rap continuait de son côté, deux mondes musicaux s'affrontaient, s'entrechoquant, un peu comme lui et moi. Sauf que là je n'avais pas la virtuosité de Debussy et je m'enfonçais dans une défaite faite de faiblesse._

_- Hippo, arrête de nous polluer avec ta musique de merde tu veux, on n'a pas demandé à ce que tu nous fasses chier dès le matin ! Eminem, ça c'est de la musique!_

_Génial ! Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur aujourd'hui… Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude, et ce dès le matin._

_- C'est clair ! Non mais sérieusement, tu as pris ce CD à ta grand-mère ! Quelle horreur ! Elle aurait mieux fais de le garder, pépia Vanessa._

_Je sentis une vague de haine me parcourir en pensant au fait qu'elle insultait le CD qui me venait de ma mère._

_- Ta gueule Vanessa, cracha Cullen, plus glacial que jamais. Bon, que tout le monde se casse maintenant, j'en ai ma claque que vous me preniez la tête avec Hippo! Elle fait pitié tout le monde le sait ! Aujourd'hui c'est pas le moment!_

_Je les entendis tous partir alors je me calmais doucement. Il ne devait plus être là maintenant. J'allais pouvoir repartir en quête de mes lunettes. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de glacé entrer avec ma joue. Un frisson de dégout me parcourut. Je reconnaissais cette odeur, c'était celle de Cullen. Que faisait-il? Je le sentis me remettre mes lunettes, quand je recouvris la vue il était tout prêt de moi. Je me reculais si gauchement que mon livre tomba à son tour sur le sol. Il repartit sans rien dire, me laissant avec ma paire de lunettes cassée et mon livre préféré se noyant dans la boue. Super, j'allais devoir changer de lunettes..._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- Isabella ? Est-ce que ça va?

Emmett se tenait devant moi, l'air inquiet.

- Oui, ça va, soufflais-je. J'étais simplement en train de réfléchir.

- Oh. D'accord. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous appelle Isabella? Je préfère généralement appeler les gens par leur prénom, je trouve cela trop guindé de toujours dire Madame ou Monsieur. Et puis on va être amené à se recroiser assez souvent désormais.

- Non, ca ne me dérange pas, monsieur Cullen.

- Appelez-moi Emmett, voyons.

Je lui esquissais un pauvre sourire. Comment les membres de la tribu Cullen pouvaient-ils être si aimables, alors que _lui _ne l'était pas du tout ? C'était un OVNI! J'entrais dans la chambre, suivie par Emmett. Il s'assit automatiquement à côté de son frère. Pour ma part, je devais vérifier les bras d'Edward pour voir si le choc n'avait eu aucune incidence sur eux. Les radios avaient révélé que tout allait bien à ce niveau là, pas de fracture, rien. Mais il existait certaines choses que les radios ne pouvaient pas montrer, comme des nerfs froissés, etc. Le contact avec sa peau me procura des frissons de dégoût, mais je tentais de le faire avec douceur sans montrer ma colère envers Edward.

- Quand va-t-il se réveiller? me demanda Emmett.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il aurait du se réveiller dans l'après midi. Mais vous savez, la plupart des patients touchés par ce genre d'accident mettent un peu plus de temps pour revenir parmi nous.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien déjà, il y a les médicaments qui plongent les patients dans un sommeil prolongé, et il arrive aussi que ce genre d'accident produise un choc sur les patients. Et ainsi ils mettent un plus long moment à revenir.

- Ça peut durer longtemps?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas un coma. Son cerveau attend juste qu'il soit bien remit pour le laisser se réveiller. Demain au plus tard, il sera bel et bien éveillé.

Pour mon plus grand malheur!

- Super !

Je le vis regarder sa montre avec effroi.

- Je ne devais rester que cinq minutes, je suis affreusement en retard au travail. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, Isabella.

- Bella!

- Comment?

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

- Bien, dit-il dans un sourire. A demain sûrement. Mais je vais peut-être repasser tout à l'heure.

- A plus tard Emmett.

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, me laissant seule avec la bête endormie. J'étais totalement seule avec lui, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais en position de force. J'avais l'impression que les rôles s'étaient soudain inversés. J'étais la lionne et lui l'agneau. Nous n'étions plus au lycée, nous étions devenus adultes. J'avais changé, je m'étais affirmée, j'avais grandis. Mais était-ce son cas? Après ma discussion de la veille avec sa future ex-femme, j'en doutais sérieusement. Il était resté le même. J'allais affronter la même personne qu'il y a dix ans. Mais cette fois, j'aurais le dessus. Une violente pulsion de dégoût et de colère monta en moi en le regardant. Je ne pouvais voir son visage à cause des bandages qui le recouvraient. Je ne percevais que ses paupières closes et sa chevelure cuivrée aussi désordonnée qu'au temps du lycée. Son principal atout en avait pris un coup, lui qui autrefois ne jurait que par son physique, mettant l'intellect au second plan. Il allait avoir du mal à supporter cette balafre au visage, celle près de son rein et cette grande blessure sur son torse. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de la compassion pour son sort, juste une grande indifférence. La roue avait tourné, on finissait toujours par payer ses actes. Le destin avait laissé le couperet s'abattre sur Cullen. Je quittais la pièce, j'avais besoin d'air. Je sortis devant l'hôpital, prenant par la même occasion ma pause. Il y avait Jasper occupé à fumer en pianotant sur son smartphone.

- Salut Jazz!

Il se tourna vers moi, visiblement surpris.

- Hey Bella! Tu prends ta pause dehors maintenant?

- J'avais besoin d'air. Et toi ?

- Aussi. Tu en veux une?

Il tendit son paquet de cigarettes dans ma direction. Je refusais en hochant la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Jasper?

- Bof. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment, et j'ai l'impression que Maria ne veut rien entendre.

- Vous vous disputez encore?

- Oui, et c'est pire qu'avant. Je ne pense pas que ça est été une bonne idée que l'on se remette à deux.

- Ne dis pas ça! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Neuf ans d'amour, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Il secoua sa tête et jeta son mégot dans un cendrier accroché au mur.

- La fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi! Je suis surchargé de travail en ce moment !

Je caressais doucement son épaule, le réconfortant par ce geste.

- Ca va aller, Jazz, tu verras.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital. Je l'imitai quelques instants plus tard, et je repartis m'occuper de mes patients sans repenser à Edward. Quand arriva la pause déjeuner, je rejoignis Alice et Rosalie à la sandwicherie du coin. Je restais silencieuse une partie du repas alors que mes deux meilleures amies bavassaient sur leurs derniers achats. En ce moment je n'avais pas le cœur à rire, ni à être vraiment moi-même. J'étais souvent ailleurs, et elles ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer.

- Que se passe-t-il Be'? C'est le fait que tu vas bientôt quitter l'hôpital qui te rend comme ça? me demanda Rosalie.

Les yeux de Alice s'écarquillèrent et elle se tourna précipitamment vers moi, furieuse. Je lâchais mon sandwich au thon, sonnée. Alice n'aurait pas du le savoir ainsi, j'avais un peu l'impression de la trahir en ne lui en ayant pas parlé avant elle était ma meilleure amie depuis neuf ans et nous nous étions toujours tout dis. Elle avait l'air extrêmement en colère, et blessée.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bella va s'occuper exclusivement d'un patient à domicile pendant quelques semaines à la demande de la famille. Et vu que cela vient d'un éminent chirurgien et grand donateur de l'hôpital, on ne lui a pas refusé. Ils ont à tout prix voulu Bella! expliqua Rose.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, mais Alice ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Ah bon ! Et qui est ce chirurgien ? Je n'en connais pas beaucoup à part toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Il s'agit de Carlisle Cullen. Tu dois certainement en avoir déjà entendu parler, il est de la région. Il habite dans la ville natale de Bella, Forks!

Je relevais la tête pour guetter la réaction d'Alice. Bien sûr, elle avait compris. Son expression énervée se changea en une grande surprise, voir un choc. Je déglutis difficilement. Rosalie n'était pas au courant de mon passé et c'était mieux ainsi. Alice était la seule à tout savoir, et cela ne changerait pas. J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac et me levais. Rosalie était assez surprise par notre manège.

- Je dois y aller, je dois voir Mr Sanchez dans un quart d'heure!

Et je sorti de la sandwicherie comme la lâche que j'étais. Au lieu d'affronter, je fuyais.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Depuis ce midi mon esprit était un peu ailleurs Bella et Alice avaient vraiment été bizarres! Lili aussi avait écourté son déjeuner, je me demandais quelle mouche les avait toutes piquées. J'entendis la sonnerie stridente d'une ambulance alors que je traversais le hall des urgences pour rejoindre mon bureau. Mais des voix m'interpellèrent avant que je l'atteigne.

- Docteur Hale!

Je me tournais et vis une équipe d'ambulanciers tirant à toute vitesse un brancard. J'arrivais en courant, suivie de près par un autre médecin. Mon Dieu... Une petite fille était allongée dessus, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

- Que s'est-il passé? demandais-je.

- Elle faisait du canoë avec son père, et ils se sont écrasés sur un rocher. Son crâne saigne beaucoup, elle en plus failli se noyer. Le père n'a rien, les ambulanciers essaie de le calmer dehors. Mais le bilan vital de la petite est en jeu, son pouls est de plus en plus faible. Elle a peu de chance de s'en sortir!

- Qu'on la conduise immédiatement en salle d'opération, Fields vous allez opérer avec moi. Dwight, Samson et Cook vous allez nous aider aussi! On se dépêche! criais-je.

Alors que je talonnais le brancard, un homme courut vers moi le visage en larme. Il nous suivit et voulut entrer dans la salle d'opération.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer! dis-je d'une voix ferme.

- Laissez-moi! C'est ma fille!

- Attendez là! Nous allons tout faire pour la sauver, je vous le jure. Mais vous devez attendre ici!

Il avait l'air désemparé, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le rassurer. Je lui dis quand même quelques mots avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'opération.

- Je vais opérer votre fille, ne vous en faites pas, nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Tout se passera bien.

- Vous me promettez de tout faire pour sauver ma petite Laura?

- Oui, monsieur, nous ferons absolument tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir.

J'entrais enfin dans la salle et parti me préparer avant de commencer très vite. Je lui mis les perfusions, aidée du docteur Fields, et injectai un anesthésiant avant de mettre un petit masque sur son visage de poupée. Le fait d'opérer et de voir des personnes au bord de la mort n'était jamais facile, et ça l'était encore moins quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Je bougeais avec précaution ses cheveux roux et vis une grosse plaie sur son crâne. Mon Dieu...

- Rosalie !

Je me tournais vers Fields qui était concentré devant une autre plaie béante que nous n'avions pas vue sur son ventre, et pourtant le sang coulait à flot.

- Elle est en train de perdre beaucoup trop de sang ! dis-je.

- Perfusez-lui une poche de sang tout de suite ! hurla mon collègue.

Je m'occupais en hâte de sa tête et Fields de son ventre, mais le « calme » fut de courte durée.

- Un poumon a été perforé, elle perd encore trop de sang! Elle est en train de faire une hémorragie!

Le monitoring s'emballa soudain et je pris peur, son cœur lâchait. Elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, son souffle n'était plus. Je me mis à faire un massage cardiaque tout de suite, alternant avec du bouche à bouche alors que le défibrillateur commençait à être préparé. Je m'en emparais une fois qu'il le fut, mettant tout mon cœur et toute mon énergie pour tenter de la faire revenir. Au bout de dix longues minutes, il n'y eu plus rien à faire, son cœur ne repartit pas et son souffle non plus. Elle était morte et j'étais couverte de son sang, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, je voulais la sauver.

- Rosalie, ça ne sert à rien, me dit doucement Fields en me prenant le poignet.

- Non, je dois encore essayer !

Je finis par laisser tomber devant l'évidence, et je me sentis honteuse, comme si c'était moi qui la condamner à mort en cessant de vouloir la réanimer. Comme si c'était qui lui portais le coup fatal. Elle était allongée sans vie et couverte de sang sur la table d'hôpital. Sa peau était d'une pâleur morbide, et ses beaux cheveux roux étaient en fouillis autour de son visage.

- Je vais prévenir le père, annonçais-je d'une voix malheureuse, et sans aucune volonté.

Je sortis de la salle en tremblant, toujours pleine de sang. Le père était assis à côté de la double porte battante, une dame collée contre lui, sûrement sa femme. Je détestais cet aspect de mon boulot, apprendre la mort de personnes chères aux gens était horrible... Quand ils virent mon visage décomposé, toute lueur d'espoir disparut de leurs yeux.

- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je. Elle n'a pas survécu.

La mère s'évanouit presque immédiatement, alors que deux infirmières accouraient pour l'aider. L'homme eut une réaction tout à fait différente. Il se leva tremblant de colère et de rage et pointa son doigt dans ma direction.

- Vous m'aviez promis!

- J'ai fait tout mon possible, monsieur.

- Non, vous n'avez pas fait tout votre possible! Sinon elle serait vivante à l'heure qu'il est!

- Calmez-vous, monsieur, je peux comprendre votre douleur...

- NON! rugit-il. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ESPECE DE GARCE! VOUS AVEZ TUEE MA FILLE! MA PETITE FILLE!

Il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur, son bras se calant contre mon cou et bloquant ma respiration.

- Lâchez-la! cria une voix.

La seconde d'après je glissais au sol, aspirant de longues goulées d'air. L'homme fut conduit ailleurs alors qu'une main était tendue vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett Cullen c'est lui qui m'avait aidé.

- Ça va? s'enquit-il une fois que je fus debout.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, laissant s'échapper toute la tristesse, la peur et la colère que j'avais en moi à cet instant. Sans que je ne lui demande rien il me tira contre lui, me laissant imprégner sa chemise de mes larmes. Je trouvais du réconfort dans cette étreinte, elle était tellement naturelle! Je me fichais de ne connaître cet homme que depuis deux jours, de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps en plein milieu de l'hôpital, j'avais besoin de son réconfort. Une fois, juste une seule fois. Il ne dit rien, passant juste sa main dans mon dos alors que je pleurais pendant plusieurs minutes. Je finis par reculer, totalement vidée. Je constatais que sa chemise bleu ciel était totalement fichue, pleine de larmes et de sang.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta chemise, soufflais-je.

Il me fit un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

- Pas grave, je ne manque pas de chemises, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, ça n'était pas ma préférée.

- Je t'en paierais une nouvelle pour me faire pardonner!

- Mais non voyons! Ça va mieux?

- Oui, on va dire ça. Affronter la mort n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on doit l'annoncer.

- J'imagine. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ou quelque chose d'autre?

- Non merci, lui dis-je en souriant tristement. Je vais reprendre le travail.

- Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais voir mon frère, au revoir Rosalie.

- A plus Emmett. Et encore merci.

- De rien.

Il disparut dans l'angle d'un couloir alors que je laissais échapper un soupir. Il avait réussi à rendre mon cœur un peu plus léger... Un miracle.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je me tenais devant la porte de mon appartement, ne trouvant pas le courage d'ouvrir. Alice était rentrée, je le savais, et j'avais peur de l'affronter. Mais je finis par m'y résoudre – je ne pourrais pas y échapper longtemps de toute façon. Elle m'attendait patiemment, assise sur le canapé du salon. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi, l'air grave et me demanda :

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce Cullen?

Je n'eue pas la force de répondre et hochais seulement la tête. Elle se rua vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon Dieu, Bella!

J'éclatais en sanglot, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi ces derniers jours ressortait sous forme de larmes amères. Je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'attendait réellement. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être mouvementés, mais au moins j'aurais mon petit lutin à mes côtés, et c'était tout ce qui importait! Je me sentais soudain plus forte!

* * *

_Et tadammmmmmmmmmmm Edward toujours endormis ! x) Je suis sadique je le sais ! Mais bon si ça cous intéresse son réveil est prévu...tenez vous bien...pour le chapitre suivant ! Mdr_

_**CHAQUE REVIEW LAISSEZ DONNERA LE DROIT DE RECEVOIR UN TEASER POV EDWARD ! Et oui rien que ça ! x) Mais bon les affaires c'est les affaires. Pour les reviews anonymes ma boite mail et autre façon de correspondre avec moi sont présente sur mon profil pour recevoir le teaser.**_

_Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui laisseront une review ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça me met du baume au cœur._

_J'ai un reve fou, aidez moi à le réaliser. Pensez-vous possible que nous atteignons les 100 reviews avec ce chap ? Allez s'vous plaittttttttttttttttt ! :'( :'(_

_Bref bonne continuation à tous gros bisous, l'auteureuse qui vous aime !_

_Robisous_


	5. L'ignorance est le pire des mépris

___**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi! ^^**_

_****__**Disclaimer**_******: La chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par ma génialissime bêta **Nobody Owens ******je la remercie encore une fois pour son très bon boulot! ^^**

_**Merci à **_phika17, tiff , Cristalle, JuliaEmmett , nana10.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, vous me portez tout les jours un peu plus loin, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Pour ce qui est du Teaser que j'avais promis certains l'ont reçu il y a un petit moment et d'autres aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai eu un gros bug avec fanfiction, je m'en excuse encore. Vraiment désolé. Pour le prochain chapitre je vous donnerais le teaser en avance. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

S'ignorer vaut mieux parfois que se connaître - Gustave le Bon

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

**POV ALICE**

Fichus bus qui allait à l'allure d'une tortue handicapé! J'avais du mal à trouver du réseau n plus de ça et je mis un temps fou à réussir à ouvrir ma boite mail depuis mon smartphone dans l'espoir que Cheerokee1865 avait répondus à mon dernier mail, pour mon grand plaisir c'était le cas! Enfin! Je lui avidement sa réponse, un sourire aux lèvres. Relisant par la même occasion ma réponse juste au dessus.

**(Mail de Alice envoyé la veille)**

_Cher Cherokee1865, _

_Je doute de plus en plus de sa santé mental à cette vieille harpie de patronne! Je suis sure qu'elle me traque! Le yoga? Très peu pour moi! Ma colocataire faisait de la boxe avant pour libérer sa rage intérieur. Elle a arrêté et ne fait plus que du footing. Mais je crois bien que je vais m'y mettre! Je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais elle refusé tout net, disant que j'étais beaucoup trop frêle et qu'elle craignait pour ma vie. On ne fait pas plus protectrice comme meilleure amie, pas que je m'en plaigne! ^^ Et non ne t'inquiète pas je ne me ferais pas incarcéré. Si un jour je la tue je serais si rusé que jamais il ne remonteront jusqu'à moi. J'ai regardé bien assez de fois Mentalist et The body of proof. *Rire diabolique* C'est vrai que je suis ta correspondante préférée? Par un morceau des Rolling Stones je ne sais pas, mais un de ACDC ma coloc' surement! Elle m'a confisqué mon poste parce que Highway to hell la réveillé ce matin. Mais sa tête en valait la peine! Quoi de neuf? Et bien je dirais que je suis complètement mordus de mon nouvel achat. Un sac MAGNIFIQUE ! Et toi? Ma personnalité historique favorite? Hum ça se discute ! Je dirais Marie Antoinette! C'est l'une des première fashion victime tu le savais? Oui Marie-Antoinette! Je l'adore! J'aime beaucoup plus Kirsten Dunst depuis qu'elle a joué ce rôle en plus! Ma couleur préféré? Le violet! Je suis une fana de violet décliné sur toute les teintes! Acteurs? Comment faire un choix.. Bon aller Jackson Rathbone! Il me fait totalement fondre! Il est je sais pas juste merveilleux! Et toi? Je veux tes réponses à toutes tes questions! Bon allez j'y vais avant que le dragon ne réplique! Bisous _

_Louboutin11_

**(Réponse de Cheerokee1865 envoyé dans le courant de la journée)**

_Chère Louboutin11, _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que la boxe serait une bonne idée pour toi! Tu m'as l'air d'être une hyperactive! Il te faut quelque chose où tu puisse te dépenser un max apparemment! Et je pense que ta colocataire ne devrait pas te freiner, au contraire ça lui fera plus de bien que de mal ! * rire * Tu aimes les séries policières apparemment! A moins que ça ne soit que pour Simon Baker et Nicholas Bishop? Une fan d'ACDC? Par tout les saints! Serais-je tombé sur une fan de rock? Faites que oui! Elle aurait dus te remercier rien de tel que cette chanson pour se réveiller! Oui tu es ma correspondante préférée, en même temps tu es la seule à qui je parle. ^^ Et toi tu tchat avec d'autres hommes? Un sac de plus quelle nouvelle! Tu es une acheteuse compulsive n'es-ce pas? Et pas la peine de nier, j'ai compris! :) Marie Antoinette? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas! Moi je dirais Abraham Lincoln, même si j'hésitais avec Stand Watie! Moi c'est Benjamin Walker qui passe mieux à l'écran! Ma couleur préféré, hum, le rouge! Aucune explication à cela ^^ Les blonds te plaisent alors? Moi mon acteur c'est plutôt Johnny Depp! J'adore son jeu d'acteurs et sa façon de manier les rôles à la perfection. Une actrice et un plat préféré à me confier peut-être? Ton passe temps? _

_Bisous Cherokee1865_

Alors que je terminais tout juste ma lecture, le bus se stoppait devant mon arrêt. Je lui répondrais plus tard , je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon appartement. Ma joie de lire la réponse de Cheerokee1865 ne fit pas long feu, et je commençais à être angoissé. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent chez moi. Une fois dans mon appartement je lançais mes affaires dans l'entrée et me mis à grignoter une pomme en regardant la télé. Mais je n'avais pas très faim et le programme télé ne trouvait pas grâce à mes yeux. Je ne cessais de m'en faire pour ma meilleure amie. Cette histoire de Cullen n'avait cessé de me trotter dans la tête tout l'après-midi. Je savais qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait à cette pauvre Bella... Cette fille avait un cœur immense et je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pus tant souffrir. Es-ce que ce sont les plus grand et plus pur cœur qui sont condamné à souffrir? Je commençais à le croire. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais eut la l'impression de la revoir ce midi, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. L'ancienne Bella! La Bella meurtrie et blessé. Celle qui n'osait pas riposter et qui recevait sans broncher! Mais je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire! Je ne la laisserais pas redevenir une épave! C'était hors de questions ! Elle méritait les plus grand bonheur cette fille pas les plus grande déception! Il y a neuf ans sous mes conseils elle c'était mise au sport, à la boxe plus particulièrement. Elle c'était trouvé une rage de vaincre et de vivre en elle qu'elle ne connaissait. Je savais que ce sport l'avait bien aidé à avancer. En faisant beaucoup de sport elle avait affiné sa silhouette mais gardé ses formes avantageuse devant pulpeuse. Je lui avais prodigué de nombreux soin de beauté qui lui avait rendue sa peau de bébé. Ses changements l'avaient un peu plus battis et elle avait doucement commencé à s'accepter. Le fait qu'elle est enfin pus se confier à quelqu'un lui avait aussi permit d'avancer et de ne plus se ronger les sang avec les erreurs du passé. Au fil des années la chenille c'était transformé en papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Elle avait gagné un peu de confiance en elle, un franc parlé et une nouvelle joie de vivre. Elle c'était enfin construite! Bien sur ça avait été long, c'était une personne à fleur de peau et sensible, mais nous avions réussis. Ensemble. Et je ne laisserais personne, absolument personne mettre à mal nos nombreux efforts. Ça jamais! Si ce Cullen osait recommencer et tout détruire une nouvelle fois, je le retrouverais et le tuerais de mes propres mains fois de Brandon! Elle était ma sœur, ma famille, mon monde! Nous nous comprenions plus que quiconque. En lui faisant du mal, on m'en faisait à moi. Je cessais d'arpenter e salon et me laissais tomber sur le canapé, éteignant par la même occasion la télé. La porte s'ouvrit. Enfin, laissant apparaître une Bella au visage tendus d'anticipation et qui masquait avec avec difficulté une grande rage et une colère intérieure palpable. Je lâchais doucement, inquiète de sa réaction.

- C'est lui n'es-ce pas ? Ce Cullen?

Elle hocha piteusement, je sentis qu'elle allait mal, pas seulement à son air, c'était comme si nous étions relié, sachant chacune quand l'autre n'allait pas bien., c'était comme ça depuis plus de neuf ans. Se yeux brillaient de détresse.

- Mon dieu Bella!

Je me ruais sur elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre de la voir ainsi. Elle éclata en sanglot dans mes bras alors que je fourrais mon visage dans son cou. Je massais avec délicatesse son dos tendus et une fois qu'elle fut calmé je l'amenais dans le canapé et courut dans la cuisine pour lui servir un bon thé comme elle les aimait avec du miel. Elle attrapa la tasse et la garda dans ses mains sans la boire. Je m'assis à ses cotés, inquiète. Son regard état vitreux, elle semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Ailleurs, loin de moi. Mais elle finit par parler et ce qu'elle dit ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

- Je le hais, si tu savais comme je le détestes Alice.

Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse et s'allongea sur le canapé posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passais ma main négligemment dans ses cheveux pour la détendre.

- Ça va aller ma Bella. On va affronter ça toute les deux! Je te le jure!

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je fermais mes paupières en soupirant. En vérité je n'avais plus aucune envie de pleurer. La crise était pratiquement passé, et je savais que désormais je ne verserais plus de larme pour Cullen avant longtemps. En vérité je me sentais désormais libéré et prête à tout affronté, sereine que Alice le sache enfin. Pas tout à fait en vérité. Quelques petites choses me pesait encore sur le cœur et avaient besoin d'être dites. Cette soirée était une sorte de passage obligé dont j'avais eu besoin pour me vider pour de bon de tout ce que j'accumulais ces derniers temps. Les jours, les semaines et les mois qui allaient suivre allaient tout changer dans ma vie. Je le savais. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. A quoi bon me bercer de fausses idées? Rien ne serait facile. Ni pour moi. Ni pour lui car je ne comptais pas rester sans rien faire à dorloter ce pauvre idiot, j'allais prendre les rennes de ma vie en main et lui faire payer son du. Il a déjà assez payé avec cet accident me direz vous? Mais cet accident n'est que la conséquence de sa bêtise au volant. Et encore il s'en était assez bien sortit. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Mais avait-il payé pour ses quatre de torture qu'il m'avait infligé? Pour les dommages internes qu'ils m'avaient infligés? Non! Jamais depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée. A la place d'évolué et de prendre consciences de ses erreurs il avait tout simplement changé de cible. Et de moi il était passé à cette pauvre Tanya Cullen. A la place d'être aveuglé par la peur comme moi, elle avait été aveuglé par l'amour. L'amour et la peur, deux sentiments bien différent et pourtant ils nous avaient conduit à faire les même choix, les même erreurs. Nous taire et attendre. Et encore Tanya avait essayé de le faire changé, de se soulever, surement plus courageuse que la Bella d'il y a dix ans. Mais il avait une sorte de pouvoir, un pouvoir qui vous annihilez toutes vos capacités. Il avait été une sorte de kryptonite. Mais ce temps était révolus, j'allais me dresser.

Je ne sais pas si Alice c'était rendus compte que je m'étais calmé, que ma respiration avait cessé d'être haché et que mes pleurs c'étaient tus. Elle continuait de me caresser tendrement mes cheveux, j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleure amie.

- Je sais que tu seras là Lice, mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, soufflais-je.

Je ne disais pas cela pour la blesser ou pour repousser son aide. Juste que c'était la strict vérité. Elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais comprendre. C'était ainsi. Elle avait beau le vouloir et tenter de le faire, jamais elle pourrait être à ma place et voir ce que cela pouvait faire. Elle avait bien sa patronne qui était une garce comme pas deux, mais à coté de Cullen, le portrait qu'elle me dressait de Romero faisait d'elle un symbole de gentillesse. Ce qui était totalement faux.

- Mais..., tenta Alice.

- Pas de mais Alice. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser mais comparons nos années de lycée tu veux. Tu es arrivés dans le lycée de Tacoma comme une fleur avec le monde qui s'ouvrait à toi. A la fin de ton lycée tu étais l'une des filles les plus populaires, tu étais capitaines de cheerleaders, tu avais une tonne d'amis et tu étais sortis avec les plus beau mec de là bas!

Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais je la coupais une nouvelle fois.

- Pas que je t'en veuille ou quoi que ce soit! Bien au contraire je t'envie en fait! Tu sais comment j'imaginais mon lycée avant d'y mettre les pieds Lice? Et bien comme le reste de ma vie au moment du collège, calme. Je pensais que j'allais me fondre dans la masse. Tu sais le genre intello un peu associable. J'allais avoir deux trois bon amis. Que j'allais activement participé au journal du lycée et que je terminerais major de ma promotion. Au final j'ai eu le droit à quoi? J'ai atterris dans un petit lycée d'une petite bourgade pourris à l'esprit étriqué! J'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre, j'ai croisé la route d'un personnage cynique et purement mauvais. Je suis devenue boulimique, je ne me suis faite aucun ami, pas même un. Je n'ai pas pus participer au journal du lycée et je n'ai pas terminé major de ma promotion.

J'eus un rire sans joie en repensant à moi quatorze ans, toute frétillante à l'idée d'entrée dans la cours de grands. Tout le monde disait que le lycée c'était la meilleure expérience à vivre, je voulais y gouter moi aussi. Et à la place d'une belle pomme rouge j'avais croqué dans un fruit noir et empoisonnée. Dure fin de l'histoire.

- Tu sais Alice avant j'y repensais en pleurant. Oui pendant longtemps je pleurais comme une pauvre malheureuse sur mon sort. Au lieu de me battre je versais des larmes. Puis un jour je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai découverte et tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as fais prendre conscience que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Avant je survivais et grâce à toi maintenant je vis. Jamais je ne te serais assez reconnaissante.

Je caressais doucement sa main, elle savait que je n'avais pas terminé ce que j'avais dire alors elle restait muette. Mais je savais qu'elle était émue, je le voyais dans son regard. Elle me sourit m'incitant à continuer.

- J'ai eu une amie, une sœur de cœur, chose que je ne pensais plus avoir. Je me suis confié chose que je n'avais jamais faite. J'ai libéré mon cœur de toute mes désillusions, de toutes mes peines passées. Et toi tu ne m'as pas rejetée, tu m'as écoutée et comprise. Je me suis sentis mieux, je me suis forgé un caractère et une personnalité bien à moi. On dit souvent que c'est pendant que le lycée que l'on se construit vraiment, à croire qu'il m'aura fallut quelques années de plus. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose en moi qui clochait. Cette colère envers le monde que j'avais intériorise et que je n'arrivais pas à sortir. J'ai pris les choses en mains de moi même cette fois. Et je me suis mise à courir, faire du sport, me dépasser aller au bout de mes limites. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant il me fallait plus. J'avais certes perdus du poids et gagné du mental, mais j'étais toujours en colère. Alors j'ai pris contact avec un ami de mon père Sam Uley, il avait quitté Forks il y a quelques années pour ouvrir son complexe de sport dans Seattle, son plus grand rêve. Il a été assez étonné par ma demande. Il faut dire que je n'y étais pas aller de main morte.

Je ris de nouveau, mais là ça sonné plus vrai. Alice m'accompagna se souvenant de ce dont je parlais apparemment.

- Je lui dis ces mots exact il me semble « Dis Sam, t'aurais pas un sport pour moi. Du genre que je puisse vomir mes tripes à la fin, un truc pour que je puisse me défouler et frapper. » Et à partir de là j'ai commencé la boxe et j'ai adoré. A chaque entrainement je voyais l'un de mes bourreaux à la place du punchingball ou du sac de boxe. Une fois toute ma colère disparue j'ai arrêté, croyant que la page était tourné que ma vie était enfin à l'image que j'attendais d'elle, épanouie. Mais je me trompais lourdement. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a fallut pour comprendre cela? Lui! Il a fallut qu'il revienne et qu'il bouleverse tout sur son passage. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressentis en le voyant. J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège, comme un animal en cage. Je venais de signer le plus stupide des contrats de tout le temps. Je suis entrée dans cette putain de chambre pour le trouver endormis entouré de ses parents si chaleureux. J'étais tétanisé. Incapable de quoi que ce soit. Je me pensais forte tu vois, mais à cet instant je ne l'étais pas. Et le pire c'est qu'il dormait! Mais quand je l'ai vu tout est remonté à la surface. Enfin de compte je n'avais rien effacé ni évacué. J'avais juste enterré, pensant que c'était oublié. Mais non. Nada, que dal, niet! Tout était encore là et la blessure de mon cœur c'était réouverte me prouvant qu'elle était encore à vif. J'avais délibérément caché ça comme on cache une imperfection avec du fond de teint. Pendant prés de dix ans. Au final je n'avais pas grand chose. Un salaire de misère, j'étais loin de ma famille. J'avais un boulot que j'adorais et des amis en or certes. Mais j'ai vingt-huis ans et je n'ai pas vraiment construit ma vie. Je suis une célibataire paumée qui ne c'est toujours pas remis de son lycée. Voilà ce que je suis Alice. Et je n'ai même pas envie d'en pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne fais que constater.

La pression des bras d'Alice autour de moi s'intensifia alors que j'avais refermés mes paupières pour ne pas affronté son regard. Mais lorsque je sentis quelque chose de mouiller s'écraser sur mon visage je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux. Et là je vis quelques chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Alice pleurait. J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu pleurer. Bien sur elle gémissait et me sortais des yeux faussement larmoyant de temps en temps, mais jamais elle n'avait pleurer. Elle était si forte et si joyeuse que je pensais que ça lui était impossible. Et pourtant elle était entrain de le faire. Son visage ruisselait de larmes. Je m'empressais de la serrer contre moi, lui intimant que tout allait bien qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir de peine.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella, sanglota-t-elle.

- Quoi au juste Alice?

- Comment ont-ils pus te faire ça? Comment a-t-il pus ? Tu es tellement douce et altruiste. Tu la personne la plus honnête et gentille qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Comment peut-on gâcher la vie de quelqu'un comme toi à ce point et sans remord. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire autant de mal! C'est des salauds! Des putains de salauds! Qu'ils ne croisent jamais ma route tu entends Bella, parce que je leur referais le portrait à la Brandon!

- Chut Alice, lui soufflais- pour que sa crise de larme se calme.

Elle souffla contre moi et sa rage finit par descendre crescendo et se fut à elle de se confier.

- Tu sais Bella tu as souvent l'air de croire que mon lycée fut une partie de bonheur de joie intense. En grande partie ce fut le cas pour moi à l'époque. Mais qu'es-ce que j'en retiens finalement? A part des soirées de beuveries, le fait d'avoir perdue ma virginité avec un gars que je n'ai jamais revu alors que j'étais ivre, d'être resté avec des gens que je croyais être mes amis alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Au final tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est que j'ai eu mes examens tout juste alors que la plupart de mes amis non. Je suis passé à coté de ma bourse de cheerleading et j'ai atterris dans une fac d'état alors qu'avant j'aurais visé plus haut. Mes parents m'en voulaient de mon comportement de gamine capricieuse alors ils ont limités les contact avec moi. Ceux que je croyais mes amis je ne les ai jamais revu depuis et je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux. Je n'en éprouve même pas le regret. Quand je suis arrivé à Seattle j'ai été confronté à la vie réelle. Ici il ne suffisait pas d'agiter des pom-poms et d'un sourire enjôleur pour avoir ce que l'on voulait. Il fallait que je travail. Finis les fiesta, les mecs à gogo et l'inconscience de l'adolescence, j'étais devenue adultes. Alors tu sais j'ai beau avoir été reine du lycée j'en suis au même point que toi maintenant. Et encore toi tu es encore plus épanoui que moi. Je passe mon temps dans les boutiques pour combler mon manque affectif. Je suis cantonné à une rubrique que je ne n'aime pas spécialement alors que mon rêve à toujours été le stylisme et non le journalisme. Mais quand toute les fac de stylisme ont fermé leur porte j'ai pris ce qu'il restait. Ne regrette pas ton passé, pense à ton avenir.

J'étais touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle voyait sa vie comme ça. Qu'elle e trouvai plus chanceuse et épanoui quelle. Ce qui n'était surement pas le cas. Oh ça non.

- Nos vies vont changer, se bouger Alice tu verras je le sens.

- Je sais Bella, j'attends...

Nous restâmes dans un silence confortable, nous réconfortant l'une l'autre, puis je finis par briser celui-ci.

- Alice qu'es-ce que tu ferais à ma place?

Elle ne dit et fit rien l'espace de quelques secondes, puis d'un coup elle bondit du canapé pour se planter devant moi. Elle avait une mine sérieuse, ses poings plantés sur ses hanches.

- Bella tu me poses vraiment la question?! Et puis qu'es-ce qu'on fait là à ce morfondre! Non mais c'est pas vrai!

Ah la vrai Alice était de retour.

- Lui faire manger la poussière, voilà ce que je ferais à ta place! Tu te venges! Mais attention habillement, sournoisement avec ruse! Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider! Reste ici j'arrive!

Je laissais échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle courrait vers sa chambre pour prendre e ne sais quoi. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et ça ne sentait pas bon. Enfin surtout pour Cullen. Elle revint avec un chevalet ou reposer un carnet de grande feuille blanche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec ça, mais de toute manière venant d'Alice plus rien ne m'étonnait. Vraiment plus rien! Elle déboucha son marqueur gardant le capuchon dans sa bouche qu'elle éjecta un peu plus loin. Et elle commença à inscrire en rouge en haut de la première feuille. « Opération ABC »

- ABC? Questionnais-je.

- A BAS CULLEN!

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle tournait la feuille pour écrire la première phase de son plan.

- D'abord Bella tu vas reprendre la boxe! Et je vais même m'inscrire avec toi! D'ailleurs nous allons appeler Sam maintenant.

Elle trifouilla sous mes yeux dans mon sac et me tendit mon portable, m'incitant à téléphoner. Je pesais le pour et le contre, après tout ça ne me ferait pas de mal et je pense qu'en ce moment j'en aurais bien besoin. Je composais le numéro de Sam Uley mon ancien entraineur et celui qui gérait la salle de sport, il ne tarda pas à décrocher.

- Allo? Bella c'est toi?

- Oui, bonjour Sam!

- Ça fait longtemps ma petite comment tu vas?

- Petite? J'ai vingt-huit ans je te rappelle. Ça va et toi? Emily et Célia vont bien?

Il rit derrière le combiné.

- J'ai quand même dix ans de plus que toi, donc tu reste petite! Oui les deux femmes de ma vie vont bien, donc par le même cas moi aussi.

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Tu appelles pour prendre nouvelle de mes vieux os ou pour une raison particulière.

- Et bien en fait je voudrais savoir si c'était possible de reprendre les entrainements de boxe.

- Oui bien sur...

J'avais sentis sa voix légèrement hésitante. Il n'y avait pas de doute il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Il savait que lorsque j'avais pratiqué ce sport quelques années auparavant c'étaient pour chasser mes démons intérieurs. Mais il n'avait jamais sus lesquels. Je pense qu'il en avait compris une partie, mais pas l'intégralité. Quand j'avais arrêté, je me sentais beaucoup mieux du moins je le pensais. Lui aussi le pensait. Et là après je ne sais combien de temps je lui téléphonais pour revenir.

- Ça te gêne pas?

- Mais bien sur que non voyons!

- Super, et bien je passerais dans la semaine dans ce cas.

-Je suis pressé de te revoir Bella, la salle sans toi c'est plus pareil!

Je ris légèrement en constatant qu'il c'était détendus.

- Depuis le temps que je ne viens plus, il y a du avoir du changement!

- Tu verras quand tu viendras, je veux mettre toute les chances de mon coté pour espérer te revoir à la salle! Mettre à mal ta curiosité fait partie du plan en fait.

- Sadique!

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose mon portable me fut arraché des mains par ma furie de meilleure amie.

- Allo? Non il ne s'agit pas de Bella enfin! Non on ne se connait pas non plus, je me nomme Alice Brandon. Pourquoi je vous parle? Mais c'est simple enfin! Je veux moi aussi m'inscrire à la boxe! Je ne suis pas une amie de Bella. Je suis sa meilleure amie! Tout est dans la nuance mon cher! Je dois venir avec Bella pour l'inscription! D'accord j'y serais! Dite on a libre choix pour nos tenues non parce que je compte bien amené mes affaires personnels. Vous comprenez j'ai une réputation à entretenir! Laquelle? Vous comprendrez quand je vous verrais, il faut le voir pour le croire! La grande Alice Brandon viendra soyez en sur! Passez une bonne soirée!

Elle raccrocha alors que j'étais resté totalement silencieuse, presque figé durant pratiquement l'intégralité de son monologue. Elle me rendit mon téléphone toute contente.

- Alice? Tu compte vraiment t'inscrire ? Toi qui déteste le sport...

- Oh oui! Tu verras on va tout déchirer! Bon aller on sort nous!

- On va où?

- Au resto italien j'ai faim!

J'entendis mon estomac gargouiller, comme pour soutenir Alice. Bien c'était partie pour un bon restaurant ce soir! Je suis suivis Alice sans rechigner, me sentant beaucoup plus légère et surtout mourant de faim!

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

J'étais éreinté je n'avais envie que d'une chose dormir. Ça avait été une journée pleine d'émotions. Entre la patiente que je n'avais pas réussis à sauver et le fait que j'avais baissé totalement les armes dans les bras d'un presque inconnus. Pleurant chose que je n'avais pas fais depuis des lustres et en public en plus. Mon dieu dire que je me sentais ridicule était un euphémisme! Depuis cet incident je ne cessais de me demander ce que Emmett Cullen pouvait bien penser de moi à cet instant! Il devait voir une femme faible et pleurnicheuse désormais. Oh et puis pourquoi je me souciais de son ressentis envers moi! *Parce qu'il te plait, me souffla ma conscience * Toi tais-toi! * Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité, tu es attiré par lui! *

Rhaaaaaaa! Je tentais de penser à autre chose en m'affalant sur mon fauteuil et en laissant Isis se lover contre moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma belle?

Évidemment elle ne me répondit pas. Et n'allait pas croire que je suis le genre de dingue qui croit savoir parlé aux animaux. Je pense juste qu'il comprenne indirectement ce que nous tentons de leur faire passer comme message par le biais des émotions. Ils savent lorsque nous sommes apeuré, agressif, aimants, craintifs... Je me trainais vers ma cuisine pour faire chauffer une bouilloire dans le but de me préparer une tisane puis je partis regarder un dossier important dans mon bureau. Après cinq minutes de recherche dans mes pochettes je n'avais toujours rien. J'ouvris mes tiroirs, les retournant, agacé de ne rien trouvé. Mon cœur se glaça soudain lorsque je tombais sur la pile d'enveloppe blanche que je stockais là depuis un petit moment. Je les avais toutes ouvertes, et à chaque fois j'avais tenté de m'obstruer le mauvais pressentiments que je ressentais, de le noyer en travaillant toujours plus. Mais cette fois était-il vraiment possible de continuer à ignorer cette permanente menace. J'attrapais la pile sèchement avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre ma cuisine où le sifflement de la bouilloire était devenu omniprésent. Je coupais le gaz et me triturais les neurone en observant cette impeccable pile. Toujours les même rectangle de papier blanc sans rien dessus que l'on déposait dans ma boite aux lettres. J'en comptais désormais six. Prise d'une impulsion je les ouvris toutes, exhortant la feuille présente à l'intérieur, les classant par ordre chronologique d'arrivé. Au final le tout finit par former une phrase. « On n'échappe pas à son destin. » Je m'effondrais dans la pièce, ne pleurant pas, tremblant juste, consciente de qui tout cela venait et me prenant cette saleté de vérité en pleine face. Je n'étais pas libre, je ne le saurais jamais. Jamais.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Le moment était venus, il était entrain de se réveiller et on m'avait sommer de venir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à entrer. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussais les porte de la maudite chambre 456. Mon cœur battait la chamade et avant de laisser mon regard se poser sur le lit immaculé de l'hôpital je me concentrais sur les autres personnes présentes. Il y avait Carlisle et Esmée bien sur, qui fixé le lit avec un mélange de soulagement et tristesse. La mère de Cullen avait l'air immensément fatigué, de larges cernes souligné ses yeux et pourtant elle restait tout de même très belle. Cette femme n'était pas humaine ce n'était pas possible tout comme son mari. Les gens trop parfaits m'agaçaient et ne leur trouver aucun défauts m'agaçais encore plus. Emmett lui aussi était là, les traits un peu plus heureux que les jours d'avants, sous sa carrure d'ours mal léché je savais qu'il cachait un grand cœur, même si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le connaître plus que ça. Mais j'étais assez intuitive comme fille. Et mes intuitions s'avérait quasiment toujours exactes. Et enfin pour clôturer le petit comité il y avait monsieur Banner accompagné de deux infirmières. Je lançais un petit bonjour, pour tous les saluer. Incapable de mieux.

- Miss Swan vous tombez bien, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Monsieur Cullen comme vous pouvez le voir est réveillé. Nous allons devoir parlé des prochaines semaines de rééducation qui vont s'imposer.

Et là j'osais enfin et me tournais vers le lit. Il était bel et bien réveillé, je ne rêvais pas, enfin cauchemarder aurait été plus exacte, tout ceci était réel. Il était légèrement relevé, son visage encore recouvert de bandage, il me fixait. La seule partie encore visible restait ses yeux qui étaient plongé dans les miens. Ses même iris émeraude qui faisaient fondre les filles de Forks se trouvaient là, devant moi, à me toiser. Mais je ne me démontais pas, bien au contraire. Je me relevais même, prenant une posture soudain fière. Pas de doute qu'il savait qui j'étais, je le sentais. Et je comptais bien lui faire comprendre que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus faible et craintive. Mon regard étaient noir, glacé, déterminé, plein de dégout et froid. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un avaient capté mon petit manège d'intimidation, concocté par Alice, enfin il ne s'agissait que du début, car ils parlaient ensemble de je ne sais quoi.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir retirer les bandages présent sur votre visage monsieur Cullen.

Les infirmières se mirent à la tache alors que Esmée se postait à mes cotés. Je remarquais que Cullen n'avait pas décroché n mot depuis mon arrivé.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup, me souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? Vous devriez être contente non? Il a échappé à la mort et dans quelques semaines il sera sur pieds.

- Il ne parle plus.

- Comment ça?

- Depuis plus d'une heure il est réveillé et pas un mot. Il se contente d'hocher négativement et positivement la tête.

- C'est surement le contre coups. Vous allez voir dans quelques heures il parlera de nouveau.

Ou bien il se taira et me fichera la paix. Quel bel espoir me laissait entrevoir. Je n'aurais qu'à supporter son visage suffisant et pas l'entendre parler! Yes! Mais bien sur je savais que je me faisais des illusions, comme souvent!

Esmée se tourna vers son fils qui restait inerte alors qu'on lui retirait ses bandages.

- Edward tu te souviens d'Isabella Swan, elle était avec toi au lycée? Elle habitait Forks avant aussi.

Oui Eddy chérie tu ne te souviens pas de moi? On était meilleurs potes? On jouait à je suis ton enfer! Non attends je me goure, on était pas meilleurs potes et je ne jouais pas à ce jeu. Par contre toi il me semble que pendant quatre ans tu ne t'en ai jamais lassé. Mon regard pleins de rancune le foudroya de nouveau ce qu'il vit. Il hocha négativement la tête. Je restais coite, totalement figé après qu'il est fait ça. Que l'on soit bien d'accord, il était vraiment entrain de dire qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de moi? Pas que je me prenne pour le centre du monde ou autre, mais là ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez. Comment oublié celle que l'on a malmené pendant quatre ans? A moins que dans son esprit le nom de Isabella Swan est été remplacé par Hippo. Mais de toute manière j'avais bien vu qu'il m'avait reconnus, je l'avais ressentis à l'éclat qui c'était installé dans son regard. Je le fusillais du regard pour la forme, ce que seul lui perçu encore une fois. A mon grand étonnement Esmée ne s'arrêta pas à la négation de son fils et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui faire se souvenir de moi.

- Mais si Edward voyons. C'est la fille du Shérif Charlie. Elle était dans la même classe que toi dans - plusieurs cours me semble-t-il. Elle était toujours très discrète et...

- Je t'ai dis non, cingla Cullen d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il avait parlé plus tôt que prévu à mon grand damne. Sa voix était encore faible et fatigué, une quinte de toux s'empara de lui tout de suite après. Je restais convaincu qu'il se souvenait de moi et ses pitoyables tentatives de dire le contraire n'aller pas changer mes positions.

- Laissez Esmée. Je comprends que Edward ne se souvienne pas. Forks a beau être une petite ville j'étais très discrète, presque invisible. J'étais associable. Et votre fils était le roi du lycée si on peu dire ça comme ça comment aurait-il remarquer ma présence. Il n'y a rien eu pour que ce soit le cas. Rien en quatre ans.

J'avais dis ça d'une voix doucereuse, mais Cullen ne s'y laissa ma prendre et son regard se fit peu amène le mien était plein d'amertume.

- Oh je ne savais pas, souffla Esmée.

- Comment l'auriez-vous pus, et puis ce n'est pas très grave c'est du passé ça remonte à il y a dix ans. Pas comme si j'avais voulus côtoyer votre fils à l'époque sauf votre respect.

Je ne l'avais pas voulus mais j'y étais forcé. A l'époque comme aujourd'hui.

- Au moins vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître maintenant. Mieux vaux tard que jamais! S'exclama-t-elle toute guillerette.

L'option jamais est-elle encore disponible? Je porte volontaire sinon! J'observais silencieusement les infirmière retirer les derniers bandages, n'écoutant pas les discutions autour de moi. Cullen et moi étions les seul qui ne pipaient mots. Quand le dernier bout de tissus blancs fut enlevé mes yeux s'exorbitèrent sous la surprise. Si je m'étais attendus à ça. Une grande cicatrice lui barrer le visage. Pour moi il n'avait pas perdu son charme et sa beauté que je rechignait à avouer, il ne s'agissait que d'une cicatrice. Mais ce qui me choquait c'était d'imaginer comment il se l'était fait, l'accident avait du être vraiment violent. Reprends toi Bella, te voilà presque à avoir de la compassion pour ce monstre. Calme toi! Le silence avait prit possession de la pièce. Une infirmière porta un petit miroir à Cullen qui affronta pour la première fois son reflet depuis l'accident. Son expression se décomposa, il devint livide, je le vis déglutir. Il resta de marbre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'une de ses mains n'effleurent sa cicatrice et là il l'eut une réaction, comment dire, à la Edward Cullen.

- Partez.

Sa voix était froide et autoritaire. Esmée fit un pas dans sa direction, il ne dit rien sur le moment mais dés que monsieur Banner prit la parole, il n'arriva plus à se contenir.

- Monsieur Cullen...

- MAIS PUTAIN QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS COMPRIS! JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE DEGAGER! CASSEZ VOUS! JE NE VEUX PERSONNE DANS CETTE CHAMBRE! PLUS JAMAIS! TOUT LE MONDE HORS DE MA VUE!

- Apportez des calmants, hurla monsieur Banner.

Edward était comme prit d'une crise de spasmes, il hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales en gigotant comme un possédé sur son lit d'hôpital. Le cœur battant à tout rompre je quittais la chambre à reculons de mauvais souvenir affluant dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Je parcourus quelques mètres avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur le plus proches et de fermer les yeux me souvenant avec difficultés de cet élans du passé qui remontais à la surface. Comme beaucoup de souvenirs en ce moment.

_**FLASH BACK (10 ans auparavant – Forks High School)** _

_J'étais enfermé dans une cabine des toilettes comme souvent, le loquet verrouillé, installé sur l'abatant des toilettes que j'avais baissé, mes genoux replié sur moi et mon visage enfoui sur ces verniers mes longs cheveux me protégeant du reste comme une espèce de boucliers. Je restais ici à toutes les récrée pour être tranquille. Ça marchait tout le temps, enfin qu'en j'arrivais jusque ici s'en pleurait. De toute manière ils finissaient toujours par trouver un créneau. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis des voix. Celle de Jessica Stanley et de Lauren Malory. Les deux pom-pom girls les plus en vus du lycée. Les plus cruches surtout, si vous voulez mon avis... Elle ne devait pas s'être rendus compte que j'étais là. L'une d'elle sanglotait, je n'arrivais pas à discerner laquelle. Je ne bougeais pas, ne faisant aucun mouvements pour quelle ne rende pas compte de ma présence. L'oreille aux aguets j'attendais. _

_- Mais enfin arrête de pleurer Lauren je comprends rien! Mais regarde toi ton mascara coule! Pépia Jessica. _

_Donc c'était Lauren qui pleurait. Son amie n'avait pas l'air d'un grand réconfort pour elle. Elle continuait à geindre quand Jessica perdis patience. _

_- Bon Lauren tu te magnes! Je dois voir Ted' moi! Si tu parles pas maintenant je pars et je te laisse comme ça !_

_- Il...il...il...M'A QUITTE! Hurla Lauren en partant dans une nouvelle crise de sanglot._

_- Mon dieu! S'exclama Jessica. Mais ta coté de popularité va affreusement baisser! Tu crois que j'ai mes chances pour devenirs reine du bal de fin d'année? _

_Désespérante cette Jessica, vraiment aucune considération pour son amie. Pas que j'en avais moi même pour Lauren. Elle avait été la pire monstre avec moi, bien pire que Cullen encore. C'était la garce numéro 1 du lycée. Alors elle pouvait bien pleuré des heures à en vider toute les larmes de son corps que j'en aurais rien à fiche. Bien sur je ne lui dirais pas. Et puis pour toutes les larmes que j'avais versé à cause d'elle, elle allait peiné à me rattraper. _

_- Mais Lauren! Il m'a quitté tu te rends comptes! C'est hor...horiiiible!_

_- Bon et pourquoi il t'a largué au juste? _

_- Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre, et que c'était bien le temps du lycée mais que de toute manière il ne m'avait jamais aimé et il est partit ! _

_La sonnerie retentit et Jessica du menacer Lauren pour qu'elle accepte de sortir des toilettes. Idiotes. Je finis par m'extirpais de ma propre cabine. Je rabattis ma capuche et sortis des toilettes en catimini. Alors que j'avançais d'un pas rapide et pressais, j'entendis des grands cris qui me figèrent sur place. Devant moi et m'empêchant d'atteindre ma salle de classe, une scène encore inédite se déroulait sous mes yeux. Jessica était carrément agenouillé face à Cullen, si elle n'avait pas eu cet air désemparé de chien que l'on venait de battre on aurait pus croire qu'elle lui faisait une demande en mariage. Mais le fait qu'elle est son visage ruisselant de larmes avec de longues trainées de mascara et ses mains étaient lié comme si elle priait. J'étais certaines qu'en quatre ans d'insultes et moqueries je ne m'étais jamais montré si pathétique. Quelle pauvre fille. _

_- Je t'en supplie Edward, arrête tes imbécilités et revient moi!_

_Pour la première fois je n'étais pas le centre d'intérêt, ils semblaient tous totalement désintéressé de moi. Une autre personne ce faisait humilié et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il ne s'agissait pas de Hippo. Je continuais d'observer les deux protagonistes, les derniers mots de Lauren semblaient mettre Cullen dans une rage sans nom. _

_- Mes imbécilités? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça? Le fait que je ne veuille plus d'une pauvre dinde sans cerveau?_

_A part ce qu'il croyait en avoir un lui? Première nouvelle. Lauren piqué au vif se leva d'un coup,visiblement la vérité la dérangeait. _

_- Une pauvre dinde sans cerveau dont tu trouvais une très bonne utilité quand il s'agissait de te vider!_

_Mon dieu... Ils étaient vraiment en train de dire ça? En plein lycée alors que tout le monde étaient attroupé autour d'eux. _

_- Lauren fout moi la paix tu veux! Je sais que je peux trouver mieux que toi._

_- Tu crois ça! Moi je ne crois pas! Cullen tu restes ici! _

_Alors qu'il avait commencé à faire demi-tour pour la fuir, il se planta une nouvelle fois devant elle, le doigt pointé vers elle. _

_- TU NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE! ALORS MAINTENANT SI TU NE L'AS PAS ENCORE SAISI JE VAIS TE FAIRE COMPRENDRE LE MESSAGE A MA MANIERE! JE NE T'AIME PAS! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIME! TU N'ES QU'UNE PAUVRE FILLE QUI C'EST TAPE TOUTE L'EQUIPE DE FOOTBALL! ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE CASSES ET TU NE M'APPROCHE PLUS!_

_C'était la première fois en quatre ans que je le voyais perdre ses moyens, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Lui qui était toujours maitre de lui, qui blessé sans pour avoir à hausser le ton pour cela. Il se tourna vers la foule qui devant son regard commença à se dissiper. Mais moi je n'y parvint, son regard ne me faisait pas fuir, il me clouait sur place et m'enlever mes mouvements. Ce fut la première fois que je compris que Cullen était un personnage bien plus complexe que je ne l'aurais crus. Au delà de son arrogance et de sa méchanceté, ce cachait un personnage torturé et sombre..._

_Il me vit et passa à coté de moi en soufflant. _

_- Le spectacle t'as plus? _

_Je ne répondis rien, je ne me souvins même pas lui avoir adressé un seul mot dans ma vie. Ah si en réfléchissant bien, je lui avait déjà parlé, une fois, rien qu'une fois... _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK** _

- Bella?

Je relevais la tête pour tomber face à Jacob. Il me toisait d'un air inquiet, me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu veux que t'ausculte ?

- Non, je te remercie Jacob mais tout va bien.

J'attrapais sa main chaude pour remettre sur pied, je vie qu'il serrait la mienne plus que nécessaire et j'eus un peu de mal à la récupérer.

- C'est juste que Edward Cullen vient de faire une grosse crise, qui m'a un peu pertubé...

- Oui on a entendus, il a causé un sacré grabuge.

- Tu peux le dire.

- Dis Bella je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

- Oui ?

Il avait l'air soudain assez gêné, je vis ses doigts se tortiller alors qu'il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien aller boire un verre avec moi un de ces quatre...

Je rougis instantanément en comprenant sa demande. Il me proposait un rencard... J'étais en proie à un dilemme, mais après tout Jacob était un gentil garçon et il était même très beau.

- Je comprendrais si tu refusais...

- Non c'est bon j'accepte !

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. Tu en doutais ?

- Un peu, mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'es-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- On organise ça dans la semaine ?

- Parfait. Bon je vais devoir te laisser j'ai des patients qui m'attende.

- Je comprends.

Il me sourit une dernière fois alors que je partis rougissante. J'avais un rencard avec Jacob Black... Quand Alice et Rosalie allaient savoir ça...

Alors que ma journée se passait tout à fait normalement enchaînant les patients des plus gentils au plus insupportable, je ne cessais de penser à Cullen. La chambre 456 hantait mon esprit. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il me poussa à m'y rendre pendant ma pause. J'ouvris la porte en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il était étendue dans son lit, il avait l'air de dormir, la dose de calmants avait du l'assommer. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si innocent dans son sommeil ? Je m'assis à ses cotés et le dévisageait autant que je le pouvais, je ne risquais pas qu'il fasse une crise devant moi ou d'être dégoûté par ses expressions. Pour le moment aucun souvenir à me filer la nausée ne remontaient. L'une des premières fois depuis que je l'avais revu. ET ça faisait du bien.. Un peu de répits enfin ! Par contre une question persistait dans mon esprit et ne voulait pas partir. Pourquoi avait-il fait semblant de ne plus se souvenir de moi ? Avait-il...honte ? Ou peur d'assumer ? Si c'était le cas il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça... J'allais le mettre devant le fait accomplis ! Il allait comprendre ce que c'était de souffrir, foi de Swan. Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce une voix me figea sur place. La sienne.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je ne retournais pas, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement. Je remarquais que sa voix n'était pas froide, mais pas chaleureuse non plus. Juste dénuée de sentiments. La mienne par contre fut dure, cinglante et glaciale.

- Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? On était proche avant non pourtant ?

Je lui fis face d'un coup, ne me dégonflant pas , lui lançant le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais en stock. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et je continuais.

- Enfin assez proche pour que tu me donnes des surnoms. Faute de Bell's ou Be j'ai eu le droit à Hippo. Quel charmant souvenir tu ne trouve pas ?

Il ne me regardait plus, il avait non seulement détourné le regard mais il avait aussi tourné la tête. Il fuyait. Quel lâche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous devez faire erreur.

Je lâchais un rire amer en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Cullen. Toujours aussi lâche. Avant tu démontrais ta lâcheté en t'en prenant à plus faible que toi. Et désormais en fuyant. Mais que l'on soit bien d'accord. Hippo est morte et enterrée. Désormais tu auras à faire à Isabella Swan, sa langue d'acier et ses poings en cas de besoin c'est bien compris ? Donc reste dans ta petite comédie à te voiler la face, je ne suis pas dupe.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Tanya et Emmett. Il était arrivait juste au bon moment.

- J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas, s'empressa de dire la femme de Cullen.

- Non, j'allais partir, leur dis-je.

Je les saluais avant de disparaître, fermant sèchement la porte, sans demander mon reste. Lui parler ainsi m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et m'avait dans un sens soulagé. J'avais marqué un point je le savais et j'avais montrer le ton de nos futurs « relations ».

* * *

**L'auteure est en panique complète. Je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience le réveil d'Edward et je sais que ce que j'ai écris n'est pas terrible. Mais je n'imaginais pas la chose autrement. Je m'en veux de vous décevoir. J'espère que vous laisserez une review quand meme et que vous ne lâcherez pas l'histoire !:/ ****our la chaleur estiva**

Toujours un TEASER à gagner en échange d'une review (pour les review anonyme contacter moi avec les liens sur mon profil)

Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Edward ! ^^ (ENFIN lol)

Robisous


End file.
